Memories To Come
by TinaYuki
Summary: Amarante Yukimura, a normal 12 year old girl joining the Hunter Exam because of her master. Well, maybe normal isn't the right word to use here since no one is normal in the Hunter Exam. The plan was to get through the whole thing by her lonesome and go home. But a certain spiky haired raven and an albino are prone to mess up said plans. [I do NOT own HxH. 2011 & part of the manga]
1. That Girl with Cerlean Hair

Memories To Come

**That Girl with Cerulean Hair**

She sighed heavily. It was a habit whenever she was bored. Not that she was really bored… Ok she was. She blames herself for arriving too early. A girl with short, cerulean hair sat against the wall with a sword between her arms and legs and a backpack next to her. People walked past her as if she wasn't even there.

This was kind of along the truth.

She stood up and made her way to the far end of the tunnel, away from everyone else. Not that anyone noticed; which was a good thing. Her gift was both a curse and a blessing, and at times like this it was a blessing.

Since she still has time she just observes the participators. Then she raises an eyebrow. _Flowers…_ She thought. Soon after a scream erupted throughout the tunnel making everyone turn heads.

"You're supposed to apologize if you bump into someone." She glances at the talking man. He looked like surprisingly, very much like a jester. She tilts her head slightly.

**Lilililililililililililililililililili-**

An obnoxious sound made her turn her head to the wall beside her. Then the sound stopped, soon after that the wall, noisily, was lifted revealing a tall, lanky man.

"I apologize for the wait." He said, though oddly he had no mouth. Or maybe he does… "The entry period for Hunter's application has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!" The participators around her ready themselves, "A final warning, if you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. If you accept those risks please follow me. Otherwise, please exit from the elevator behind you." He motion to the elevator, no one moved, "Very well. All 404 applications will proceed to Phase one."

He turned and started walking, or is that marching? He was walking (or marching) oddly like a puppet, she observed, "I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase one examiner." He said, "Please follow me to the Phase two."

"Phase two? What about Phase one?" A man asked.

_It has already…_ The girl partially answers for him in her mind.

"It has already commenced." Satotz declared.

"Follow him that's all?"

"Man, this is easy!" A few participators murmur behind her.

The girl was already right behind Satotz, pulling up her hood. If her instinct was right…there's more to this than simply following him.

Some kind of endurance test. She quickly realized. She pulled her hood down further, hiding her face. Not that anyone will notice her, but if they decide to look hard enough they will. Maybe.

The cerulean hair girl plugged in her earphones and continues to follow Satotz.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It has been about an hour and fifty-six minutes has passed and a lot of participators had dropped out. She couldn't blame them. They did not have the stamina or the willpower to carry on. She scolds herself for pitying others. She needs to focus on herself. Master always said sometimes she was too kind for her own good. Hmm… she wonders if Master faring well without her there… Well she did prepare some food before she left...

She frowned in annoyance, _He better not be reading those magazines! Or I swear, I'll- _

"HEY! Wait up, brat! You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" A voice shouted from far behind.

She turn her head slightly, _Is he talking to me?_

"What do you mean?" A younger voice calmly questioned the voice before.

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" Voice one accused voice two.

_Oh… It was someone else…_She unturned her head and sighs for the umpteenth time, _I wish I had a milkshake…_

She turns up her music and hop over a man who had fallen over, resuming her place behind Satotz.

After a few more minutes she could see a faint light in front of her. She decided to slow down a bit conserving her energy. Her music at that time had stop, allowing her to hear snips of other's conversion.

"Gon, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Voice number two suggested to someone.

"Sure, the loser has to buy dinner!" Voice number 3 eagerly said.

"Alright, ready… Go!" Both voices said in unison. A few seconds after that, she had reached the top and was about to cross onto grass when the sound of running footsteps cause her to turn her head slightly in question.

"GOAL- UWA!" Then she was suddenly knocked over, her hand had lost her grip on her sword and two people had fallen on top of her. She mentally groaned. This where her gift becomes a curse…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Gon rubbed his injured forehead and Killua rubbed his poor nose. Just for a split second, the duo had caught sight of a grey hooded figure before ramming into that said figure. Now that figure was nowhere in sight.

"Oww… What did we hit?" Gon asked while looking around.

Killua frowned, "I don't know… A person? An animal?" Whatever it was he didn't see it now.

"Ah!" Gon's sudden exclamation caused Killua to jump.

"Dude! And right next to my ears too…"

"Sorry…" Gon grinned sheepishly but then he suddenly pointed, "He's the one we bump into!" Killua followed his finger but didn't see a thing, he raise a brow.

"Wha- Uwa!" Killua flinched in surprise. In front of him was a hooded figure brushing himself off. The hooded figure seems to look around for something. _I didn't even sense him! _

"Um…excuse me." The raven tapped on the person's shoulder to get his attention. The person slightly flinched, "Ah, sorry!" The person slightly turns his head to the two and tilts his head in question. His face was hidden from sight, "Sorry we crashed into you."

The person shook his head and raise a hand to motion it was alright, hoping Gon would get the message. Gon beamed, "I'm Gon! And that's Killua!" Gon pointed at the said boy who recovered from his shock.

"Yo."

The person nodded and bends down to write in the ground. Gon and Killua curiously look over his shoulder, _'Phantom.' _He wrote in Hunterian. He straightens up and point at the word then to himself.

"Phantom?" Gon tilts his head, "Your name is Phantom?" Phantom nodded. "Cool!" Gon grinned.

Putting his hands behind his head, Killua raise a brow, "You're mute?"

"Killua!"

"What? It was just a question." The boy said casually.

"But that's rude!" The other boy argued. Phantom walked away from the duo that's still bickering then suddenly changing the topic on who won the race, which made them bicker even more.

She looked around searching for her sword she dropped. It couldn't have gone far…

Then she saw it. In the hands of Jester-san. He was looking at it questionably. She sighed and walked over to the man and tugged on his shirt. Jester-san's eyes widen slightly and looking down at her. She looked up at him, her hood slightly dropping back.

Jester-san regains his posture and smile at her, "Hello little girl~."

She blinked and nodded her head. She points to her sword then to herself, hopefully getting the message through.

Thankfully he did, "Oh? Is this yours?" He handed to her and she nodded her thanks. He stared at her. She tilted her head in questioning, "Are you unable to speak~?"

Before she could give an answer a voice yelled, "Don't let them fool you!" Everyone turned to the voice. The voice belongs to a battered up man who dragged a creature with a face looking similar to Satotz. Almost. _Well, at least he has a mouth… _ Was her thought.

"D-don't fall for it…" A blond man repeated, limping out from the shadow, "He's lying to you! He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner…" He pointed to himself, "I'm the real examiner!"

Participators around started to exclaim in surprise, "An impostor?!"

"We've been fooled!"

"How dare he…"

But she didn't bother questioning if Satotz was impostor on not. Although, all evidence points to the man as an impostor. How did he get capture so easily? How did he get lured away? Surely examiners were chosen because they were wise and strong. They wouldn't get lure away because of desire or direction; they had a duty and they mostly likely wouldn't get lost. But this didn't concern Phantom as much as her stomach.

She rummages around her bag till she found a small bag fill with butterscotch and vanilla taffy. Popping a taffy in her mouth Phantom hardly flinch as the cards flew past her head.

"I see, I see..." Jester-san shuffle cards back and forth between his hands, "That settles it, you're the real one." He said satisfied, the false Satotz monkey open his eyes and fled quickly as soon as he saw his companion had fallen, "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay," he said, eyes closed and posture relaxed. "Any Hunter bearing the title we seek would have been able to block that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment," Satotz replied, dropping the cards. "However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Yes, yes~." Jester-san answered, a smile played on his lips. She tug on his shirt again, he looked down at her, "Hmm~?" She held up the three cards she had retrieve from the corpse and handed them to him. He studied her but her emotionless, aquamarine eyes gave away nothing. He smiled, taking them from her hands, "Thank you, Dear." She grabbed his hand, slightly surprising him, not that she meant to. She placed a butterscotch in his hand before writing letters on his palm with her fingertip. He blinked, then crouch down to her height, letting an amused smile play on his lip, "I'm Hisoka, a pleasure to meet you, Phantom~."

She bowed and add another butterscotch to his hand and wave him goodbye before slipping through the running crowd; reclaiming her position behind Satotz.

Hisoka grinned and lick his lips, "Though, it's a bit unripe, it's delicious." He pop the butterscotch in his mouth, "Delicious indeed~"


	2. Cooking is an Important Everyday Thing!

Thank you everyone, for reading this. It means a lot for me, really. Anyway, enjoy.

Liz: Thanks for the tip, it hard because I've been correcting my own works but even then, I realized a few days ago, that a writer cannot fix all of his/her mistakes. Haha... Well, I'll try harder next time and I'm glad you enjoy it. I'll try to slow it down a bit but I can't help it when I want to get to the part that I want... Uuuuuuuuu...

* * *

Memories To Come

**Chapter 2: Cooking is an Important Everyday Thing!**

Her music had blocked out most of the yelling, shouting and screams from around. This fog is so thick you could literally cut it with a knife. Phantom let her mind wander; Phantom wasn't her real name though no one asks for her real name anyway. Phantom pull her hood down further over her face, _Hisoka-san isn't really a horrible person. The way he threw the cards was cool also how he shuffled the cards was cool too. Though I must admit, he kind of has a strange style of clothing… Blah! Who am I to judge? _She shook her head and then stopped, _A…. frog?_ A gigantic frog was a few feet away from her, and it looked sick… Just before she could touch it, it threw up two people and hopped away, leaving Phantom to sweat drop at the sight.

"Hehe, I guess he didn't like the taste of us." If she remembers correctly that boy was named, Gon, said with a small laugh while scratching the back of his head.

"It was this." Killua held up an orange can, the cause of making the frog, ah, wait it looks more like a toad, sick.

"Ah!" Gon's eyes lit up as he recognize the can, "That's from Tonpa-san! I guess he saved us." He smiled.

"Well, I could have escaped." Killua shrugged.

_Tonpa-san. Ah, the infamous rookie crusher_, _that makes sense… _She thought,_ ironically nothing in this world makes sense…_ She comically sweat dropped at that last thought.

"Ah! It's Phantom-san!" Gon's voice startled her, making her take a step back, _This is the second time he sees me… _

"How can you see him so easily?!" Killua gave Gon a look of disbelief.

Gon scratch his cheek, "Ah, well… I guess if you look hard enough you'll be able to see him!"

"You're weird." Killua stated, Gon just laugh in response.

"…." Phantom shoulder shaked; she turned her head sideways and succeeded to avoid laughing out loud. Though her shoulders was still shaking. These boys really are something.

"Ne, Phantom-san," Phantom crease her shaking and look over to Gon and tilted her head a bit, "How old are you?" She raise both of her hand, one finger was raise on one hand while the other has two, indicating her age. Gon tilt his head in confusion, "Three?" She sweat dropped, Gon earn a smack on the head by the albino.

"No, idiot, he says he's twelve!"

"Eh? Oooh…" Gon then grinned, "We're both twelve, too!" She nodded. Gon stood up and dust himself off and look to a direction with a worried look on his face, "I'm worried about Leorio and Kurapika."

Killua dust himself off as well, "Forget about them. Let's get a move on." The albino picked up his skateboard and dust off the imaginary dirt, "We can still catch up to the examiner." Then he ran off but Gon didn't follow instead, he ran the other direction. Phantom decide to follow Killua, it wasn't her business. Therefore it doesn't concern her. But then she felt it, a murderous aura. Coming from Gon's direction. Pause. She took a few steps forward, but worry won over the goal and she bolted toward the path Gon took.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Gon was scared. The man in front of him let out a terrifying aura as he knocks Leorio unconscious. Gon gripped his rod tightly as Hisoka slowly approach him, "An interesting weapon," Hisoka extend his hand out, "May I see it?"

Gon lunge at the latter but only rod meets air. _He disappeared?!_ Gon quickly looked around then, suddenly Hisoka was behind him. Gon swung his fist that way but he disappears again! And again, and again, and again! Hisoka then, appeared in front of him and lash out, Gon close his eyes expecting the blow. But instead something embraces him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Phantom covered Gon just as Hisoka was about to aim for his neck. Luckily for her, Hisoka halted just millimeters from her head.

Hisoka smiled and straighten up, "Do not fear, I will not kill him or his friend. You all have passed." Phantom turns her head to him and tilts it to one side.

"Eh?" Gon was confused. Hisoka laughed, it was quite creepy, but if it affected Phantom it didn't show on her face. Hisoka's laugh was abruptly cut off as his walkie talkie caught his attention. All was silence until Hisoka walked over to the unconscious man and sling him over his shoulder. Hisoka looked over at the two.

"I trust you two can find your way back?" They both nodded, Gon nodded for he was still on edge. Phantom well… she didn't feel like saying anything. The Jester gave them a satisfied smile before letting the forest gobble him up.

Turning to Phantom he beamed, "So Phantom-san is a girl!"

"….." Blinking Phantom felted her head, her hood was off. _Ah, must have fallen off when I ran… _She sighed and nodded.

"Thanks a lot for saving me, Phantom-san!" He let out a full-blown smile. She felt her lips, slightly, tugging upwards. She ruffles his hair which caused him to lightly protest, "Waa! Don't do that!" She watched in amusement as the raven reverts his hair back to its original spiky do.

"Gon! Are you alright?" A blond person came running from the forest. Phantom tilts her head at the person not really sure if the said person is a he or a she… She decided 'he.'

"I'm fine." Gon replied, smiling at the blonde.

The blonde sighed in relief, "Come on, Gon we should get going." Phantom put back on her hood and quietly slips into the forest.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase two will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave." He marched away quickly with his big stride. The doors started to open and all applicants turned to the two people on the inside.

"Will all applicants who passes the first phase please enter? I'm Menchi, the Second Phase Examiner." A woman, with turquoise hair tied in different direction, said neither asking nor commanding.

The huge man behind her, another examiner, she guessed, started talking, "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." There was a silence until Buhara's stomach started growling, quite loudly.

"You must be hungry."

"I'm starving!"

"There you have it. Phase two will involve... Cooking!" The majority of the applicants were in complete and utter shock. Phantom could guess what's on their minds at that moment. Heck, it's written all over their faces! She pull her hood further over her face and turn up her music as some participators started getting loud, much to her annoyance.

"C-cooking?" One participator stuttered in surprise.

"Wait, cooking?! We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" another participator exclaimed.

"That's right," Menchi said with a small nod, "You're challenge for the Second Phase is to prepare a dish that will satisfy our palate."

"Why do we have to cook?!" One more participator questioned angrily.

"That's because," Menchi began, "we are Gourmet Hunters."

"Huh?" Participator number two made a face. "Pfft." He let out a derisive laugh, with the other many participators joining in with him as if it was a joke. Phantom didn't pay attention after that for she was looking over the station and supplies that were laid out. _Ah, great quality… _She observed, her eyes shining in delight at the utensils. Then she comically pouted at a memory.

"_These knives are still useful! No need to waste money to buy useless things!" A blond man with scruff declared holding up a battered up knife. Phantom eye twitch slightly, _Says the man who spends money on beer and magazines… _She mentally accused._

Ah, well at least they were still usable… She yawned. Standing around and doing nothing makes her sleepy. Then again, who wouldn't? She turns her attention back to the examiners.

"The required ingredient is pork," He said.

"Pork?!"

"As in pig meat?"

Buhara proceeded as if he had heard nothing, "You're free to use meat from any of the species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious," He told them.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking," Menchi added, still slightly annoyed. "Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

"We get it, we get it. Let's just start," Participator number two said, confident that he could pass it Phase.

"Then the exam's Second Phase," he took a pause to slap his hand onto his belly, creating a sound that reminiscent of a gong, "Begins now!"

Phantom bolted out of the building and jumping from tree to tree until something caught her eye. _Aha! Found them. _She jumped down and unsheathes her sword but sunlight had glaze off her sword alerting their attention from their food to her, _Oops. _One ran at her attempting to take her down but she jump onto its back at the last moment leaving no time for it to react as it ran into a tree. It staggered as stars orbits around its head.

Phantom nodded, _So that's its weak point. _She grabs the butt of her sword and slams it down on its forehead, leaving the pig out of commission. She jumped off and the dust off imaginary dust. She sighs, grabbing the pig she slung it over her shoulder. Another pig nearby hurl towards her, but Phantom grabs her pig's legs and swung it, successful sending the other one flying and nearly crushing a participator. She sweatdropped, _Ah, oops… _Though she didn't sound quite apologetic.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

One dish came to her mind when the word pork was heard. At the moment she was butchering and washing the pig, getting rid of the blood and putting aside the organs, _But the brains, eyes, and heart got to go. _She shivered. She adds a generous amount of salt and pepper over the pork and sears the meat, skin side down, waiting for it to turn golden brown. She started chopping onions and fennels; being careful not to lean in too close.

_Gah! It's a miracle I'm not being blinded by tears now._ She reduces the heat to medium and flips it to the other side. A couple of minutes later she was nearly done, _Are there Cleavers? Aha! _She pulls out a cleaver with a proud gleam in her eyes. _Now for the pork… _

_**THWACK!**_

All eyes turn towards the source of the sound. Phantom sweatdropped, _Err…Was that too loud…? _Ignoring all the stares she was currently getting she pulled her hood down further, and swiftly chops the rest of the pork with a 'Supapapa.' She sighs in relief when she felt all eyes were off her.

"Phantom-san!" Phantom jumped nearly cutting her fingers in the process. She swerves around coming face to face with a very contagious smile, "What are you making? It smells great!" Phantom let slip a tiny smile and blows on a piece of meat, motioning him to say 'ah.'

Gon open his mouth in confusion, "Ah?" And she pop it in his mouth, then she watch him get brighter and brighter till Gon was too bright for her to bear, she had to cover her eyes, "Wow~! This is great Phantom-san! Killua!" Gon ran off to get Killua. Phantom just stood there scratching her cheek, _Um…He's an energetic one._ She mentally slaps herself, did she just realizes that? Oh yes, yes she did.

Gon came by with a bored Killua, not that she blame him, "Ne, Phantom-san," She tilts her head, "Can Killua have some too?" She nodded before handing the albino a piece of meat. He hesitantly took it from her and pops it in his mouth. He blinked.

"Woah. This _is_ good."

"See~?"

"But nothing beats chocolate." Killua finished.

"Killuuaa!" The raven frowned.

"What? I'm not saying his cooking's bad or anything."

Buhara, patting his stomach, said, "That was so much food, I'm stuffed!"

"Yeah, I'm stuffed too," replied Menchi. She stood, placing her hands on her hips. "Therefore, no one passes. We're finished here!"

A participator destroys a table out of fury, "I won't accept it. I absolutely refuse to accept this!" He shouted.

"In the end, you've still failed," Menchi said eyes closed.

"Stop screwing around!" The man walked up to the two, "You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to-"

"I asked for pork in a manner we both found delicious... None of you made anything remotely delicious." Menchi cut in. "You all did almost the same ting. There was no effort made... Just when I thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize the flavor. I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously!"

"Pork dishes are all the same..."said participator number two.

Menchi grabbed the participator scarf and pulled him to her. "Just say that once more. Any more crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out!" She then went back to her couch, seething. "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new."

As a reply the fat guy pointed at her and shouted, "Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet... I want to be a Hunter!" Others complain along with him as well. "My goal is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter to decide my fate!" He finished.

"Too bad you get stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an examiner... Better luck next year?"

The man, anger seeping from him, swung his fist at Menchi. "Why you... Don't mock me!" Suddenly, he was slapped into the wall by Buhara.

"Buhara, don't interfere," said Menchi.

Buhara turned to her. "But... If I hadn't intervened, you'd have killed him, right?"

"Probably." She replied, standing, holding knives in both her hands. She walked towards the group. "Let me clarify this... We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients." The female gourmet hunter started to juggle the knives, which seems to have multiply, somehow. "Every Hunters know some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment..." She pointed the four knives at the group. "That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

Gon frowned a bit, "Eh? But there's still one-" Whatever Gon was going to say was cut off as an airship appear overhead. An elder man jumped down, creating a cloud of dust on impact. Many participators murmur in wonder about the elderly man.

Menchi walked over to the man. "The Chairman of The Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam... Chairman Netero."

"Well, I worked behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now," The man called, Netero, jolly replied. "So, Menchi-kun..."

"Yes, sir."

"You failed them all because you disapproved their reluctance to try new things?" asked Netero.

"No, I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner," replied Menchi. "I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!" She bowed.

After a pause, Netero replied. "But it'd be difficult to find another examiner on such a short notice."

"I apologize..."

"Very well, how about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose."

"Then the new challenge will be..." She paused for a second. "Boiled Eggs!" Everyone stared at her as if she had three heads.

Phantom stared at the other participators, _Is it really that _hard_ to boil eggs? _She sweatdropped, _These guys are hopeless…_

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split in Half in your airship?" Menchi asked.

"Mt. Split in Half?" Then he nodded, "Hmm, I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can."

"Everyone who wanted to pass the exam, gather! We will go ride the airship!"

Phantom glances at the boys as they both gave each other a look and ran towards the ship. Unfortunately for them they were both tied, "Awww damn!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Now everyone, look down there." Menchi pointed below at a huge crevice in a mountain. Down beneath was some kind of nest? Well there were a couple of them, she observed.

"W-What is that?" A random participator stuttered.

"A Spider Eagle's web," Menchi answered matter-of-factly. Phantom eye slightly twitched. _Spiders…_

"They build webs down there?" Gon questioned.

Menchi nodded as a gust of wind billow up. "Look below the web," Menchi instructed. "Those are Spider Eagle eggs."

The Chairman cut in. "Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs."

"W-wait a minute... You don't mean we..."

"I sure do," Menchi interrupted the participator who had been hit by Buhara.

"What?" Participator looked at her in disbelief.

Menchi had jumped down into the ravine. A few seconds passed, when Netero finally spoke. "This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web," Netero explained. An image of gigantic baby spiders with wings flying upwards causes Phantom to shudder with dread.

Menchi appeared seconds later, carried up by the said updraft. She landed softly, showing everyone the egg.

_It's bigger than a normal egg._ Phantom blinked.

"There, now I just need to boil the egg," Menchi stated.

"Y-you must be joking. No reasonable person would jump down there," The participator took a step back.

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon exclaimed. He jumped off the edge, as well as some others.

"Okay, count me in!" another participator yelled, also jumping into the ravine.

Phantom mentally chuckled, _Are those people reasonable for you?_ She walked up to the ravine and quickly calculates how she would do this, _Problem solved. _Taking off her hood she took a couple of meters back before running and jumping into the ravine. She reach out to grab the web just in time, the web hardly bend under her weight. _It's strong! _Her eyes widen slightly, _But… EKK! _To think she would be touching spider webs here too…disgusting! Her skin crawled. _But enough of that. _

Using her free hand she manage to put an egg in her hood, wasn't an easy task let's say that. _Okay. _She took a deep breath and started spinning round and round the web. She got faster and faster as she slowly count down from three, _Three…two…one! _She threw her hood in the air and grabs another spider egg before launching in the air. She grabs her hood and put the egg she just got with the other before tying it up in a bundle. Just then a drift blew her back onto the ledge letting her land softly.

She let out another sigh as she put on her hood and proceed to boil the eggs. Unaware of a pair of eyes on her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Netero looked around nodded in satisfaction, _Ho~ Everyone's faring well. _He strokes his beard as he set his eyes on a specific spiky raven, _Oh? Looks like his son is here. Hohoho~ looks like this would be interesting… Oh?_ He blinked as he caught sight of a cerulean hair phantom landing softly on the ledge, _Hoho~ She's a real chip off the old block. To think their children are here together, why, it must be fate. _Netero nodded and laughed.

Menchi looked over at the laughing chairman, "Chairman?"

"Hohoho~ it's nothing, Menchi-kun, don't mind this old man. Hohohoho~!"


	3. Midnight Game

Memories to Come

**Chapter 3: Midnight Game**

_Delicious! _Flowers were literally flying out of her head as she bit into the egg again. All participators that pasted, saying 42, are back on the ship.

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..." The Chairman paused and looked around the room. "I'm loving the tension in the air!"

Phantom was occupied with her egg.

"So I think I'll stick around for the rest for the trip." Netero chortled.

Then a green bean like person came over and introduces himself as Mr. Bean .

_Woah, he really looks like his name._ Phantom peered at him.

Mr. Bean took over. "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at eight AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted."

Phantom hummed a bit, _I wonder if they have a keyboard or something on here… _Phantom popped the rest in her mouth as she pull out her phone, slowly skimming through the list of song. _I should really delete some of these. Seriously. _She sighed. Then she noticed someone trying to grab her attention and she looked up and nearly had her heart jump through her chest!

"Ne, Phantom-san! Let's go explore the airship!" The energetic raven suddenly pops up in front her like some kind of jack in the box. Phantom nodded without thinking, "Alright! Let's go!" Pulling her along before she can say anything. And so the three, Gon, Killua and Phantom (against her will), went to explore the airship.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey, how many applicants do you expect to make it?" The turquoise haired examiner asked the other two examiners.

"Yep. This year, we have an impressive group, though I did fail all of them…"

"But doesn't it depend on what the upcoming phases consist of?" Buhara asked.

"That's true... But didn't you notice it? Some of them had this whole aura thing going on." She took a bite of her food. "What do you think, Satotz?"

"Oh, yes. I like the rookie this year." He stopped eating to talk.

"Ha! So you agree?" Menchi was happy. "I think #294 has a good shot."

"I'm partial to #99"

"He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat." She turned to Buhara. "What do you think, Buhara?"

"Well… He isn't a rookie, but #44 is the one I favor. I'm sure you noticed but when one of the applicants was on a fit it was #44 who was really on the verge of killing someone."

"I did notice that, of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads. But he was that way since he laid eyes on us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's the real reason I was so edgy. He kept challenging me." She frowned.

"I sense the same thing." The lanky man took a sip of his drink, "We better watch out for him. I hate to admit it but he's on the same level as us. The only difference is that he likes to grow in darkness..." Both Menchi and Buhara frown at the matter. "You can't deny that hunters have something in them that pushes them to find a worthy opponent. And the best place to find that is…The Hunter Exam."

"…."

"…."

"You know," Menchi broke the silence, "I have a feeling we're forgetting something…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The trio was just thrown out of the kitchen by an angry chief. Apparently, Killua wanted to go through the kitchen, and apparently that failed.

"Wow, awesome!" Killua ran to the window and pressed his face against the glass. "Look, Gon!"

"Wait what?!" Gon ran over. "Woah! It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" The two boys' faces were plastered against the glass, while Phantom took a photo, nodding in satisfaction.

"Nee, Killua. Where are your mom and dad?" Gon asked

"Hmm... They're alive." Killua said before adding, "Probably…"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Gon asked tilting his head.

"They're assassins."

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon was surprised.

Phantom held up her phone in which she typed, _"Cool. Are you one as well?"_

Killua took one good one good look at them before bursting out laughing, "That's your first reaction? You two are a riot!" Gon and Phantom both looked at him questionably, "You two are the first people who have ever responded seriously."

"Why not? It true isn't it?"

"_There's no reason to not believe, right?"_

Killua blinked, "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing really…"

Phantom just tap away on her phone.

Killua turned back to the window. Phantom scroll through her list of music, listening to Killua's story, picking up bits here and there. Though she couldn't resist to inwardly laughed at how funny Killua's face looks when he talked about his mother.

"How about you, Phantom-san?" Phantom blinked and looked at the two, "Do you have parents?"

Phantom frowned, how could she say this…it's not that she have parents, but it's not that she doesn't either…

"Oh sorry," Gon's face held a look of guilt, "I forgot you couldn't talk."

The cerulean haired girl raise a brow, "Who says I couldn't talk?" Her soft voice said in amusement.

"Uwa! So you can talk!" Killua and Gon was surprised, both pair of eyes widen to what Phantom called saucers.

She pulled back her hood and chuckled, "I never mention I couldn't."

Killua blinked and turn to Gon, "Phantom's a girl?"

Gon nodded and grinned sheepishly, "I forgot to tell you…Haha."

Phantom hummed, "Well… I have parents but I don't live with them."

"Why not?" The raven glazed out the window.

"Hn." She kicks her feet back and forth, "I used to live with my Mother, Step-father and with Onii-san, but now I live with my master. Almost like Killua I ran away from home as well; when I was younger." She sighed.

Killua raise a brow, "How come?"

"Stuff." She closes her eyes, "Well anyways, I didn't really choose to be here. But Master says…

"_Go find your father." Her master stated pushing her out of the house, "Take the Hunter Exam and from there you should find them" He took a pause before adding, "Hopefully…" Phantom sweatdropped, "Anyway, go! Leave the house to me. Hahahahahaha!" _

"That's what he said, but I can't help but worry about the state of the house right now." She bangs her head against the window, letting out a gloomy aura. Both Gon and Killua sweatdropped at the sight.

"What happen to your real dad?" A curious Gon asked.

"Hmm…Him?" She blinked, "I don't know. For as long as I lived I've been told that he left me in the hands of my mother. She wasn't too happy about that…" Wait why is she telling them this? "But enough of that gloomy stuff, why do you guys want to be a Hunter?" She turned to them, "For me I guess it's that to find my father."

Killua shrugged, "I thought it would be fun. Just to kill time. But the Exam is easier than everybody says it is."

"I'm going to find out why my dad wanted to become a hunter!" Gon said eagerly, "What was so important to my dad that he left me." He grinned at Phantom, "I guess we're kind of in the same boat aren't we?" He laughed.

Phantom just stared at the boy. Pulling up her hood she nodded, "Yeah…"

"Ah!"

Gon pulled down her hood causing her to look at him in surprise, "W-w-what are you doing?!"

He smiled, "Don't pull up your hood Phantom, you're much more cuter with your hood down."

"Wow, you can never tell if you're joking or not…" Killua grinned, "But I guess that's what gives you your charm!"

"Ah, really?"

Phantom blinked feeling the heat creep up her cheeks. She made a fist then punched Gon on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't say embarrassing things without warning!"

"Mou… That really hurt Phantom…" He rubbed his head as he looked at her with tearful eyes.

She was about to say something but a murderous aura made her grab the hilt of her sword; the trio turned towards the source. No one was there. Sensing someone behind her, she swerved around looking at the Chairman, Netero-san if she recalls. His clanking shoes cause Killua and Gon to turn around.

He walked towards them with a smile, "Is something wrong?"

The Chairman stopped a few feet in front of them. Gon blinked, looking both surprised and confused, while Killua just stared at him intently. Phantom calmed herself and relaxed and slightly bows at the elder while he nodded back in return.

"Ah, Netero-san," Gon began, pointing to the direction we were previously staring at, "Did you see anyone coming from that side?"

"No," Netero replied with a shake of his head.

"You're pretty fast for an old man," Killua praised.

"That little trick? I barely moved," Netero said, smirking.

A staring match started between Killua and Netero. "What do you want?" Killua questioned rudely. "You don't have anything until the last phase, right?"

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored and was looking for some companions," Chairman Netero answered. "By the way, I meant to ask the three of you... any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

"Uh-huh! It's fun!" Gon chirped. "And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading."

'_It's alright.' _She typed.

"I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?" Killua answered with a bored expression.

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that," Netero said.

"Let's go, Gon, Phantom." He started to walk away.

But Netero stopped him, "Now wait just a moment. Would you care to play a game with me?"

Killua stopped and turned slowly, sending the elder a look that said he was interested.

"A game?" Gon repeated.

"If you're able to defeat me, I'll let you be Hunters!" he proposed.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon immediately agreed. Phantom just simply hummed.

Netero nodded and then looked back at Killua, who had turned more to face him, with a smile playing on his lips. "How about it, eh?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Now, I'll go over the rules of the game." He balanced the ball on his finger. "If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win. Well, that gives you nine hours." The ball spun on his fingertip. "You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you."

"Eh, but that's no fair. You can't call that a game." Gon protested.

"Why don't you give it a try first?" Netero taunted.

"We just have to take the ball?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go first." Killua started walking around the room slowly. While he was walking duplicates of himself were created.

"I see lots of Killuas!" Gon exclaimed.

Phantom raises an eyebrow, _That skill…_ Her eyebrows knit together as she tried to remember the name.

Killua started to attack and his copies vanished. Netero easily evaded all his attempts to get the ball. Killua got angry and decided to do a spinning dropkick. He launched himself towards Netero, low to the ground and planted the kick right to his shin. Netero didn't flinch. But Killua, however…

"Ow!" He hopped up and down in pain.

"Killua! Tag! Tag!" Gon shouted cheerfully.

Phantom lean forward, with her hood on, and observed Netero's actions. She knew full well not to underestimate opponents, for Netero is stronger than he looks, maybe more. When Gon had accelerated at Netero, the elder let down his guard, but then the latter disappeared. Netero looked around for the boy then he noticed Gon above him smiling confidently.

Until he hit the ceiling.

Gon rolled around clutching his head in pain.

Phantom facepalmed, _That fool!_

"Idiot! We all know you can jump really high!" Killua crossed his arms and sighed, "Control your strength! For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard." He pointed out.

_No kidding… _Phantom thought, unaware Netero had the same thought in mind.

Gon got up and smiled sheepishly while rubbing his injured head, "I mess up there."

After a few more minutes of watching Gon failing, Phantom put down her sword and took off her hood, revealing a gray sleeveless t-shirt.

"Gon." Gon turn to see Phantom walking towards them. Getting the message he went back to sit with Killua.

"Oh~?"

Phantom bolted towards him with an impassive expression. Netero prepare himself to move the ball away, but her target wasn't the ball. She pulled back a fist and punched his mid-section, but it had no effect; not that she cared. Jumping back she dropped her throbbing hand to her side.

_It's hard like a rock…his reaction is fast. But now that I think about it, _Her eye slightly twitched, _He hardly used his right hand and left leg… _

She turned and walked away from Netero, "Giving up already?"

Phantom said nothing as she grabbed her sword and went back to the Chairman, Netero eyes slightly widen, _That stance! _Phantom bolt towards him again but he easily evaded her slash. But Phantom immediately pushed herself backwards with her foot and retched out her hand, catching him off-guard. But she just barely grazed the ball when Netero jumped away; she caught herself before she fell. She ran towards him, but Netero isn't one to be fooled twice. He dodged her attack but a second came but that seems to fail as he avoided her unsheathed sword, though just by inches.

Phantom slightly frowned, _One more time! _She jumped towards him, her arm outstretched for the ball; then she tumbled into the boys.

"Gah!"

"Oof!"

"Ah, sorry."

The chairman has sidestepped her attempt, now he looked amused with the ball balancing on his fingertip.

Killua stood up and brushed himself off, "My turn."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You children aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?" The Chairman offered after a few continuous turns.

"Why you…" Killua growled angrily

"Okay... I'll get you this time!" Gon jumped into the fight but got his head pushed into the ground almost immediately by Netero and at the same time dodged Killua's attempt to grab the ball. Phantom sweatdropped.

Both the boys lunge at Netero but as always he easily evaded it. Phantom calmed herself and forced herself to find a solution, _Eh, I got nothing. _She comically slumped but then straightens to look at the two boys.

Gon aim a kick to his chin but missed, Killua tried to attack from behind but that was avoided too. Phantom aimed a roundhouse kick at Netero but the man jumped back the last second. Gon went to kick Netero in the chin but missed, again. But that's when his boot slipped off to get more distance and knocked him right in the chin. While Netero fell backwards Killua kicked him in the back and he fell forwards. The ball was now in midair above Netero's back. Killua went to jump for the ball but Netero moved his leg to kick the ball out of the way. He recovered and went to grab the ball still in the air.

He had succeeded moving the ball away from the boys but what he hasn't anticipated was that girl. The girl had somehow escaped his senses and now was the one closest to the ball, _Just like a phantom… _He was amused.

Her eyes held a gleam of determination as she hit the ball with her palm making the ball accelerate pass Netero towards the two boys, "Gon! Killua!"

Both of them leaped toward the ball declaring, "It's mine!" But Netero was having none of that. Phantom's eyes widen the moment Netero left a huge dent on the floor, which now is still steaming. Netero stood in front of them with the ball bouncing on his fingertip and a smirk on his face. The smirk irks her so that a semi huge irritation mark pulse on her head. _Why you…_

"I commend you on your efforts," Netero said.

"You're amazing Netero-san! Really amazing!" Gon exclaimed.

"Forget it..." Killua muttered. "I give up. I lose!" he announced. He walked over to where his shirt lay and picked it up as Gon let out a sound of confusion. Killua flipped the shirt onto his shoulder and made a move to walk away.

"Why? We still have time," Gon pointed out. "And just now we came really close."

Killua paused to stare incredulously at Gon. "Jeez. You really have no clue, do you?"

Gon let out another confused sound.

Phantom just stared incredulously at Gon as well, _I thought he knew… _Phantom scratched her cheek and stretch out her limbs in satisfaction.

Killua sighed at the raven's cluelessness, "The old man has barely used his right hand and his left leg. We're powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year and never take the ball from him." Killua said as he opened the door.

"Oh, you figured it out? And here I thought I was doing a good job at fooling you," Netero said.

"So that's what he was doing," Gon realized with a hint of shock. Phantom inwardly chuckled.

Killua gave a dry laugh. "You really know how to piss me off, old man," he said in irritation. He turned and began walking out. "Come on Gon, Phantom!" he called.

"Oh, I'm going to play a little longer," Gon told him.

"_I'm staying for a bit." _She typed.

Killua halted and backtracked, peeking into the room. "Huh?!" he exclaimed. Killua made his way to them and began barking at the poor raven and phantom. "Didn't you hear what I just said? It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball away from him!"

"Yeah! I don't care about the ball," Gon stated calmly with a smile. Killua was taken aback, but Gon continued, "We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm going to make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs out."

"_Plus we got nothing better to do at the time being."_

Truly, the look of stupidity appeared on Killua's face. "I see... Yeah, I got it. Good luck," the albino said, turning away. "I'm getting some sleep," he gave a small wave and walked away.

"Ne, Netero-san?" Gon grabbed the Chairman's attention, "What trick did Killua do to multiply himself while walking slowly a moment ago? How did he do it?"

"Oh that's a trick that only black market dealers can use…" Netero turn to face the boy, "There's no need for you to use it."

Gon looked slightly disappointed, "But that's a super neat trick."

"You need a lot of training to do that."

"Killua's amazing isn't he…?"

Phantom eye twitched, _What about the ball? _

To answer her question Gon tried to snatch the ball out of the Chairman's already moving hand, she sweatdropped.

"Naïve." Then Netero ran with Gon right behind him.

"So it was no use then?"

"Acting as if the ball didn't interest you anymore," He glanced doubtfully behind him, "You're not as innocent as you may seem."

"Come on, Phantom!" The raven encouraged.

Phantom blinked then smiled, "Un!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"That wasn't the goal…" Netero muttered.

Phantom poked the sleeping boy, who is content at what he achieved; getting Netero to use his remaining limbs.

She put Gon on her back and grabbed their things and was just about to leave but Netero stopped her, "What is your name, child?"

"…." She halfway turn, "…It's…" A horn blared loudly in the distance blocking out her words on any uninvited ears. Only Netero heard. And with that she exited out the door, the sound echoed throughout the room. "This feels like deja vu." He chuckled.

"_What is your name, boy?" _

"…_." A cerulean haired boy turned part way with his sleeping raven-haired friend lending against him. "…It's..." A car horn blared in the background. "And this luggage," He pointed to the raven; the look of annoyance was clearly etched on the cerulean haired boy's face, "is called, Ging Freecss."_

**Omake:**

Phantom set Gon down a bench, since all the rooms were taken. She sighed and then for the second time, she was knocked over, again!

"Ompf!"

"Oh sorry, Phantom." Came a familiar voice. Phantom open her eyes to see a half-naked albino, her warning siren instantaneouslywent off:

**Warning, warning! Personal space invaded! Solutions: **

**Beat the crap out of them.**

**Scream.**

**Both.**

**Stay petrified. **

"..Mo.."

Killua cock his head to one side, "Huh?"

"MOLESTER!" The albino just barely resister the blurred fist before he flew into a wall, knocking him out while Phantom sat like a frozen statue. A fountain of blood was freely sprouting from of Killua's head.


	4. Tower, Tonpa, Tests

_Memories to Come_

**Guest 1: **Thank you very much for taking your time to comment, it makes my inside bubble with happiness. Unfortunately I cannot reach through my screen and give you a milkshake (same with you Guest 2 and everyone). Therefore I'll also make a long reply. I kind of think the show is like that as well. Like Illumi? Hell no! I agree, one Illumi is scary enough, let alone two. No, no, no, my friend would be offended by that because Phantom's older brother personality is base off of him. Oh my, did I say friend? I meant pest. ([**Pest**: Hey! QAQ So cruel!])

**Guest 2: **I do not tend to pair Phantom with either Gon or Killua or anyone for the matter. Her relationship with her master is funny! Sometimes, when I'm reading their interaction I can't help but wonder who is really in charge.

**Arcana the Wolf: **I do not tend to pair Phantom with either Gon or Killua or anyone for the matter. I'm trying to keep this fanfic romance free, though that doesn't mean there will be no love at all throughout the story. I'll add hints, just hints, of romance further within the story. Just not between the quartet [Gon, Killua, Alluka, and Phantom].

**A/N:** Now with that done. Please enjoy. Yes, yes this is very long and I don't feeling like splitting this into three parts. That'll throw off my calculation.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tower, Tonpa, Tests**

"Ahem... Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the towers base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I pray for your success."

As the airship took off Mr. Beans used a megaphone to encourage the rest of the participators.

"Best of luck to everyone!"

Gon turned to Killua "Ne, what happen to your face, Killua?"

"Nothing."

Unknown to the participator there were two pair of eyes watching from afar.

Gon peered over the edge of the tower in awe of its height.

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio said clinging on to his suitcase as if it would give him some comfort.

"That would be suicide..." Kurapika sweatdropped.

"Heh, maybe for a normal person." A participator labeled #86 said arrogantly. He went over to the edge and started scaling the wall. "But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem."

Killua let out a 'Wow'.

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon looked down at the man.

"Looks like I'll be the first one to pass the Third Phase..." #86 said as he was climbing down.

Then Gon noticed something in the distance, "Ah, look."

The man stopped climbing when he heard weird noises. He looked to his side slowly to see huge monster birds, mouth agape, flying towards him.

"Stop! Stay away!" One purposely flew under him and took him into his mouth and flew away.

"G-Guess we can't climb down the side..." Leorio muttered than he realized, "Hey, there are fewer applicants."

"Yea, half of the applicants already found an exit." Kurapika stated. "There must be hidden doors that lead below."

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon called to them motioning them over.

"What is it, Gon?" Kurapika asked.

"Look, I found a hidden door." Gon pushed on a tile and it opened slightly. "There are others over there, there, there and there!" Gon pointed to the areas where they were.

"Some could be traps." Kurapika analyzed.

"And it looks as though each door could only be once...We tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn't budge." Killua added, "In fact the passing by is done one by one. That means each one has to enter through a different trap door." He pointed out.

"I see." Leorio push down on a trap door, "Its look right about the size of one person."

For a moment they all stared at one another before Killua spoke up, "Gon and I decided to pass through one of the five trap doors."

"Even if it's a trap, no regrets." Gon said, "What are you going to do?"

Leorio smiled, "It's okay for me too! I was told Luck is also a force isn't it?"

"So who chooses first?" Was Kurapika's question, which Rock-Paper-Scissors answered that for them.

"At three we all go down." Kurapika instructed.

"Our road splits here" Gon nodded.

Leorio gave them all a smile, "See you on the real ground."

1

2

3!

Huh?

They all stared at one another in this awkward solution. Gon and Killua both gave each other an awkward smile.

"All the trap doors ended up in the same room!" Leorio said what has already been known.

"What a long separation." The Kurta said sarcastically.

"But…" Gon looked around the room, "There aren't any exits—Ah!" His eyes landed on a sign.

**Choice of the Way by the Majority.**

For the six candidates:

You'll have to reach your goal following the majority's choice.

"Six?" Kurapika questioned.

"There are even six watches."

"With two buttons: O and X."

The group put on the watches, "That would mean two people." Kurapika said, "We won't be able to get out of here before two more falls in this room?"

˹Alright! ˼ A voice came through the intercom above, ˹This tower contains numerous passages. Each one contains its own crossways. You can only move forward following the majority's choice. It's impossible to pass with just one vote.˼

Leorio sat down with a 'thump', "I guess all we do now is wait."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Two hours had pasted and Leorio is irritated. Very irritated.

"Oh come on!" Leorio's outburst grabbed everyone's attention, "It's been two hours, what if the others took different routes?" He punched his fist into his palm, "Only a fool would still be at the top of the tower!"

"Calm down, Leorio." Kurapika said while Killua yawned out of boredom, "Complaining won't help."

"But… What if no one shows up before we reach our time limit? Hey!"

Gon curiously looked up at the ceiling; he thought he heard a shuffling sound from above.

"I can't just sit here and—n" The doctor started but Kurapika hushed him.

"Quiet!"

"Huh?!"

Kurapika pointed above them, "That sound…"

The doctor immediately looked up, finally hearing a noise above.

The trap door suddenly opened letting through a surprised visitor:

Tonpa.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Well…"

"So five people have gathered there's one left." Kurapika concluded. Suddenly a hidden door appeared, "What?"

"Look! A door opened." Leorio pointed.

"But why?" Kurapika said puzzled, "We're not all here yet. Unless…!" Kurapika immediately looked around.

"We're all already here…" Killua finished also looking around.

"Already here?" Gon pondered, "Hmm…You don't think…"

Killua eyes widen at the realization, "You can't mean…"

The other were still confused, "Who?"

Suddenly the sound of someone a passing level in Candy Crush erupted, loudly, throughout the room.

"PHANTOM!" Gon jumped and Killua screamed and hugged Gon.

"KYYA! GHOST!" Tonpa and Leorio both let out a (un)manly scream and cling onto an uncomfortable Kurta.

The hooded figure's shoulder shook with silent laughter as she managed to replug her earphones.

''_Sup?' _

Killua smack her on the head, "Geez! Don't scare us like that!"

Her shoulder continue to shake as she typed, _'Sorry, sorry.' _She bowed to the others, _'Hello. I'm Phantom.'_

"I'm Kurapika." He smiled, "And that's Leorio and Tonpa. I guess you already met Gon and Killua." She nodded.

"Ne, Phantom, how long have you been there?" The raven asked.

'_Before you guys came…' _She shrugged, _'So… about 2 hour, 3 minutes and 43 seconds or so.'_

"Just like a phantom…" Leorio muttered.

"Well we're all here now." Kurapika managed to pull the two of them off.

"Well, let's go!" Tonpa said all full of energy.

Leorio eyed him suspiciously, "He's acting weirdly…"

**The Door:**

O opens

X does not

Leorio pressed a button, "Already a choice…but the answer seem very obvious to me."

As the door open everyone saw the results; and it pissed Leorio off.

O: 5

X: 1

"Alright who pushed X?" Leorio eyed at the culprit.

Tonpa sheepishly laughed, "Ah, sorry! I messed up on the pushing."

Leorio sling an arm over Tonpa and smiled, "Don't kid with us." He laughed, "So, Grandpa, your eyesight is getting worse?"

"I apologize didn't I?"

"Huh?! I don't know anyone who confuses O with X!"

"_PHANTOM!"_

"_KYYA! GHOST!"_

Everyone stared the hooded phantom with the phone; a smirk played on her lips as she waved and ran through the opening.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Gon suggested after a moment of silence.

Leorio stubbornly refused, "Not so fast! We still on a fundamental problem! That jerk did it on purpose, I'm sure of it!"

"Time is acting against us." Kurapika said.

Killua agreed, "Yea, even if he does that every time we are still able to move forward." The doctor grudgingly agreed, "And beside, doesn't Phantom have a recording of your girlish screams?"

.

.

.

"Let's go!"

They came to another dead-end.

Which Way:

O: Right

X: Left

Leorio 'ched', "We just pass through that door and it's beginning again!"

O: 4

X: 2

Irritation marks appeared over Leorio's face, "What does that mean? Usually in such a case we choose left, don't we?! The right side isn't really reassuring for me."

_He complains too much…_ Phantom frowned. She turned the volume up as Kurapika how people usually choose left when they're lost. Killua agreed.

"Wait! The numbers doesn't add up!" Leorio pointed at them, "What buttons did you press?"

"Right."

"Right."

'_Right.'_ The trio said as they walked past him.

"Y-You guys…"

"That why they choose right, to outfoxed the examiner." Tonpa smile smugly, "If the examiner knows people tend to go left, the path would be more difficult."

He looked to Gon, "Che! So we're just simpleminded!" Leorio angrily muttered.

"Eh? We?" Gon sweatdropped.

They all came to see a huge platform in the middle supported by one large beam to keep from falling.

Then both Killua and Phantom caught sight of something standing across from them, "Look!"

A huge hooded figure turns towards the camera, "The candidates are here, untie me."

˹Okay.˼

The cuffs made a loud clanking sound as it was dropped from his wrist, "At last! I'm free!"

Pulling off his hood, the man revealed his bald, scarred head and macho figure; as he smirked at them.

˹Allow me to explain, everyone. Before you are some of Trick Tower's prisoners.˼

"Prisoners?"

Phantom leaned against the wall, half listening half focused on the game in her phone, _Stupid raccoon…_

˹The fights are one-on-one. Each person may only fight once. You are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat.˼

"You may pick your order." The scarred man said, "It's majority rule. So secure four wins and you may pass."

"Tsk. Majority rules again?" The doctor grumbled.

"Well, I prefer straightforward rules." Killua said.

˹However, the actual fights will not be so simple. Prisoners' sentences will be reduced by one year, for every hour they delay the applicants here. So, in other words, their goal is also to buy time.˼ The examiner explained.

"I understand…" Kurapika looked down at his watch, "And we must reach the goal within seventy-two hours. So time will be critical during these fights."

Phantom looked up from her phone and recognizes the scarred man, _Hmm… Bendot. Last name unknown. 199 year sentence for robbery and murder._

"What should we do?" Killua looked to Gon and her, "He said we can fight with any method. So that means anything goes."

"We don't know what they'll try to pull…" Leorio frowned.

"There's too much at stake without knowing what they have up their sleeves." Kurapika agreed, "Given that, I shall…"

"No, I'll go!" Tonpa announced, surprising everybody.

"Tonpa-san?"

"I'll act as a guinea pig, so we can discover what they're up to. Consider this and an apology for before."

"Hey are you serious?" Leorio could not believe it.

Phantom eyes slightly narrowed.

"Sure." Tonpa nodded, "Plus, you guys don't actually trust me, right? Do you really want me to be the tiebreaker, when the score is 3-3?"

"You have a point…"

"Then it's settled."

"Tonpa…you…." Leorio couldn't think of anything to say. Maybe Tonpa isn't such a bad guy after all.

'_Get a move on, already.' _Phantom nearly shoved the screen into the rookie-crusher's face.

Tonpa cross the walkway that appeared soon after.

"Will Tonpa-san be okay?" Gon asked. Phantom answered with a nod of her head.

"Now then, let us determine the method of combat." Bendot said, "I propose a death match."

"A death match?" Exclaimed Gon.

"They fight until one die?" Leorio questioned.

"No…" Kurapika frowned, "Don't let him provoke you!"

Bendot smirked, "Well?"

"Very well," Tonpa agreed, "I accept!"

Phantom no longer paid any attention as she popped a lollipop in her mouth, struggling to overcome level 141 of Farm Heroes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"..antom. Hey, Phantom? Phantom!" Phantom caught her phone before it fell. Looking back at the screen she saw she accidently made a wrong move and glared at Killua under her hood.

"It's your turn, Phantom." Gon said.

"Oh…right." She said barely above a whisper. She looked across to a hooded figure on the stage. Putting her bag down, she grabbed her sword and slowly make her way over.

But Leorio stopped her, "Phantom, you aren't really going to fight, right?"

Phantom tilted her head, "Why not?"

Leorio hadn't expected her to speak, "You can talk?!"

She frowned, "Why not?" She repeated.

"W-Well, because you're a girl. And you're just a kid! I can't let a girl risk her life for this! You'll most likely die!"

"Are you underestimating me?"

"You'll die!"

"Are you…" She frowned, "Underestimating me, Leorio-san?"

"Let her go." Killua said, "She'll be fine."

"But..!"

"Trust me." Phantom said.

Gon also made his way into the conversion, "Trust her, she'll be alright."

Nodding her thanks, Phantom made her way across onto the platform.

The figure tore off her cloak, revealing a mature looking woman, with fiery red hair, wearing glasses. She looks like she could be a teacher and—whoa, that's a big chest.

The woman kindly smiled, "Why, hello there, cutie. I'm Firenze, and you?"

"….Phantom."

"My, my~ That doesn't suit a doll like you."

Phantom said nothing.

Firenze push her glasses up, "A doll with little words, eh? Then again, dolls don't talk. Now let's see, how good are you at math?"

"Alright."

She claps her hands, joyfully, "Then let this battle be of brains! If you win, you all get to go free, no penalties, no tricks. But if I win," She licks her lips, "I'll make you choke on your own blood. And if someone break these rules then the deal is off the table."

The phantom nodded, "Sounds like deal."

"The rules are simple, whoever reaches 800 points wins. Each person gets 400 points. You can only bet 10-40 points per questions. If you get a question wrong then your betted point will go into my points and vise versa. I'll be the teacher~ Let's start with a simple math problem. What's 9x12?

At the sidelines, Gon's brain was short-circuiting, "9x12? Um…"

"Phantom's only 12, right? Does she only even know mathematic?" Leorio started to sweat.

"108 for 10 points."

"Correct!"

**Phantom:** 410 **Firenze: **390

"Oh~ Was that a lucky guess or are you well educated? Doesn't matter, shall we crank it up a notch?" Firenze smirked, "For what value of the constant K does the equation 2x + Kx = 3 have one solution?"

"x = 3/(2 + k)" Phantom didn't miss a beat, "The given equation has one solution for all real values of k not equal to -2. For 35."

"Correct!"

**Phantom:** 445 **Firenze:** 355

(A/N: I'm pretty sure you non-math people out there have no idea what these two people are talking about anymore and are getting attack by math. Sorry, sorry. (Not really))

"Let R be a relation defined by R = {(4,3),(x 2,2),(1,6),(-4,0)}. Find all values of x so that R is not a function."

"Relation R is not a function if x 2 = 4 or x 2 = 1 Hence, R is not a function of the following values of x: -2, -1, 1 and 2. For 35."

"Correct!"

**Phantom:** 480 **Firenze: **320

"Divide 7+3i/7-3i."

"20/29 + 21/29i. For 35."

"Correct!"

**Phantom:** 515 **Firenze:** 285

Firenze frowned before returning to her usual smirk, _This brat… _

At the sideline Leorio rubbed his eyes, "Is she really twelve? No one could answer correctly in that short amount of time without thinking things over first."

"That girl's smarter than she looks." Tonpa mumbled

"There is a certain crime that if it is attempted, is punishable, but if it is committed, is not punishable. What is the crime?"

Phantom left eye slightly twitched, "Suicide, for 15."

**Phantom:** 530 **Firenze:** 270

"Amazing, little girl." The woman praised, "This is quite rare for anyone to keep up with me. I suppose you were well educated."

Phantom shook her head, "No, I'm an autodidact."

"Alright then," Firenze chuckled, "8-year-old Samantha visited Santa at a local department store. He gave her this riddle:

"I started working at 15. I spent 1/4 of my working life in a factory. I spent 1/5 of my working life in an office, and I spent 1/3 of my working life as a school caretaker. For the last 13 years of my working life I've been Santa Claus. How old am I?"

"…6…66 years old. For 30."

"Wrong~! 75's the correct answer!" Firenze glowed with glee.

**Phantom:** 500 **Firenze:** 300

"She got an question wrong!" Leorio shouted in alarm.

"But she still have a chance." Kurapika assured.

Firenze smirked, "So, that's your weakness, eh?"

Phantom bit her lip, _Shit! Stupid word problems! _

Knowing full well that Firenze would lash out word problems, how does she intend to get out of this one? Mind you, she does NOT intend to choke on her own blood that day or any other day.


	5. Sword Beats Sickle

Memories to Come

**A/n:** I was planning on updating yesterday but there was something wrong with the power on my block so yeah, plus I was finishing a really interesting story. Don't know if you guys know A Hogwarts Story by Palleas, if you're a fan of Harry Potter and the Big Four aka ROTBTG (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons) then check it out if you haven't it a great story that puts my writing style to shame. And no, I'm not being modest. I'm 168% honest here.

Anyway, Happy Easter everyone. Oh, how I would love to paint the eggs and hide them. But quite unfortunately, I'm stuck in my room, might I add, _cleaning,_ my _'messy' _room. Or so my mother says.

But you know what they say, a creative person knows where their things are in their—ahem—_'messy'_ room.

Though I'm not begging for it, a review or more would be pleasant. You readers make thoughtful reviews, Flamers or not.

Well now, I believe you should get to reading, and people who are having winter over there, do say hello to the Snowflake (Jack Frost) for me will ya?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sword Beats Sickle**

Phantom was very smart, mind you. Of course being at age 12 she didn't know how smart. Hell, if she took an IQ test the results would be 168. Therefore she's a genius, academic-wise.

But she has one weakness: word problems.

Why? Here was what our dear Phantom was thinking during the problem:

_So an 8 year old girl comes to meet Santa and he starts giving her a riddle? You are Santa Claus. Kids sit on your lap and tell you what they want and get off. You don't give riddles. There is a line! Other kids do not want to wait for an 8 year old girl to solve a stupid riddle! You fail as Santa Claus! Wait—shit… What was the problem again…?_

**Phantom:** 530 **Firenze:** 270

Firenze giggled, "Tick tock, tick tock, Dolly. Your wasting every minute and every second you spend pondering on the question~ Oh, and you might want to increase the bet, you don't want to waste time, my dear~"

Phantom gritted her teeth and clench her fist as the mental pressure increase.

"A student multiplied a number by 2, then he subtracted 138 from the answer and got 102. What was the first number he selected?"

"2…um…240 for 40." Phantom's mind was racing it was in chaos. The mental pressure has increase and she got to finish this quickly and she got to get this right!

Ugh…is this what it feels like when a student is trying to answer the last few questions on an exam before the time runs out?

"Wrong again, Dolly~!"

**Phantom:** 490 **Firenze:** 310

"A motorman travelled from A to B. Two hours after his leaving, he noticed that he travelled 80 km and calculated that if he had continued driving the same speed he would have been late for 15 minutes. So he increased his speed by 10km/h and arrived in B 36 minutes earlier.  
Find the distance between A and B."

"260km…f-for 40."

"Oh, I'm sorry~ But that's incorrect!"

**Phantom:** 450 **Firenze:** 350

"The distance between two towns is 380km. A car and a lorry started from the two towns at the same time. If they arrive to a same point after 4 hours and the car drove 5km/h faster than the lorry, then what are their speeds separately?"

Phantom's breathing increased, she could taste the metallic taste in her mouth. Damn, she bit her lip too hard… _Come on the answer, this is easy as milkshake, Phantom! Think, think! Car and lorry, car and lorry, car and lorry, car and lorry, car, lorry, car, lorry, car lorrylorrycarlorry! What the hell is a carlorry?!_

"You can do it, Phantom!" Gon's voice snapped her out of her thought, "We believe in you! There's nothing to worry about!"

"Don't let the hag get to you, Phantom!" Killua added.

Phantom stared at the boys incredulously, while Firenze was in the background spluttering, "H-h-h-hag?!"

That's right.

A small, unnoticeable smile spread across her face.

If she could correctly solve one of the world's most complicated problems, then a simple word problem would be a bug.

Turning around she called out, "Hey, Gon! Can you get me a small bag in my bag? It's in the front pocket. Yep, that one." Catching the bag he thrown, she nodded her thanks.

But, of course this wouldn't be exciting without…

Shattering the lollipop with one bite, she flicked the stick away and nodded her head.

Yep, nothing's complete without her beloved sweets.

"4(x + 5) + 4x = 380 = 4x + 4x = 380 - 20 = 8x = 360 = x = 360/8 = x = 45

Therefore the lorry and the car drove with the rate of 45 km/h, 50 km/h respectively. For 40."

"C-Correct."

**Phantom:** 490 **Firenze:** 310

Phantom let a satisfied smile appear on her face before wiping it off. Time for her comeback.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Phantom:** 790 **Firenze:** 10

Firenze wasn't angry. No, not angry at all. Infuriated is more like the word.

How dare she? That little dolly, how dare she make a fool of her? She, the teacher, who values her knowledge highly. She, who spend days trying to comprehend the formulas in the book.

And yet, here is this brat is solving things as if she is knowledge itself!

"For the next problem, can I be the teacher?" The 'brat' asked.

Firenze smirked, "Of course, be my guest." As smart as that brat was, there's no way she could make a problem that could make Firenze stumped.

But when Phantom parted her lips a string of equations spill out and once she was finished she apathetically said, "Please solve this in ten seconds."

Firenze was stumped, "532.2… for 10."

"I'm sorry, the answer is ½."

**Phantom:** 800 **Firenze:** 0

Her team cheered as Phantom started to go back but…

"Watch out, Phantom!" Kurapika shouted.

The woman was advancing on her with a sickle. Phantom swerved around and ran towards her just as Firenze lashed and then all was still.

The only sound was the crisp sound of a sword back in its sheathe.

Then an agony-filled scream torn through the air. Firenze's limbs fell to the floor with her along as she writhe in pain.

Phantom coolly walked back to the others, ignoring Tonpa and Leorio's gaping mouth. Geez, those two can be brothers if the gods could allow that.

"W-W-when…." The poor doctor couldn't form the words he wanted.

"It was right before Firenze cut your hood, right?" Kurapika asked but it was more of a statement.

Fingering her left sleeve she nodded.

"I saw four strikes!" Gon and Killua announced.

"You're were cool and fast, Phantom!" Gon grinned. Phantom turned away.

"Y-you…" Firenze glared.

"…." Phantom stared on at the woman, "'Choking on your own blood,' huh?"

The woman felt warm liquid bubble in her slit throat. Her eyes widen in fear as she tries to speak but her body split in half; thus, marking the fourth strike. Before she faded away she smiled victoriously.

Leorio pumped his fist in the air, "You won!"

Phantom sighed, "No….I lost."


	6. Her Name is Heaven

**Chapter 6: Her Name is Heaven**

A heavy book slammed against the wall thunderously, then Phantom slammed her head against the wall repeatedly. Gon is trying to comfort her while Killua is keeping his distance.

"What wrong with her?" The doctor looked at the insane phantom with wariness.

"She couldn't pass this one level, so she's throwing a fit…" Killua replied, watching Gon get hit with a flying book.

"Oh, really…" Then Leorio had a light bulb moment, "Hey, Phantom, I'll help you get pass that level." Phantom immediately handed him her phone, "Alright! Let's do this!"

It wasn't even five minutes and Leorio gave up.

"I'm sorry… I can't." He shoved the phone back into her hand, "Hah! I'm too old to play Candy Crush anyway!" He tried to laugh off his failure.

"Then you're just stupid." She deadpanned.

"Huh?! Why you…!"

"Isn't it that you gain more knowledge the older you get? It hasn't even been five minutes and you gave up. So you're dumb."

Each of her words harshly stabbed him, "Y-You..! What about you?! You haven't been able to pass it either!"

"I'm still a child and have yet to fully mature." She simply said. Leorio, having no comeback, growled.

"Now, now, you two, calm down." Kurapika sighed, being the mother of the group.

It has been nine hours since the group had been confined in a small room for fifty hours, thanks to a certain doctor and his pervertedness.

Killua flipped off his skateboard and caught it with one hand, "If you hesitate on the first step, you'll hurt yourself." He said, handing his skateboard over to Gon.

"Got it."

Phantom stared at the two, _Friends, huh…?_ She slightly smiled than her shoulders started to shake.

Killua caught her stare, "What are you laughing at?"

She finally burst out laughing when Gon accidently nearly skewer off Leorio's and Tonpa's head with the skateboard. Looking at one another Gon and Killua burst into laughter as well. Kurapika hid a smile behind a book, while the unfortunate duo grumble.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

40:01

Everyone was asleep except for Killua. He stared at the clock, uninterested.

"Can't sleep?"

He glance over at the now awake Kuruta, "No, that's not it. I can go two to three days without sleep."

"Ten hours has passed, huh…" Kurapika sighed.

"There aren't any windows so it's hard to tell, but it probably morning."

"Mostly likely."

Killua sat up and looked at Gon with a mischievous smile before throwing a pillow at him. But surprisingly he caught while still asleep. Or is he? Killua smirked, and threw another one. This time Gon eyes flew open as he caught and threw it back.

Thus begun the pillow fight of the night.

"Hey, pipe down!" The doctor grumbled. Gon and Killua looked at one another and break out into a laugh, "Let me sleep some more…" Unfortunately for him, Tonpa place his feet next to his head, "Gah! That stinks!"

The two boys laughed even louder and Kurapika quietly chuckled. Phantom was slowly awakened by the noise. Looking up she smiled and resume to her sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You have to think like a fish." Gon demonstrated.

Killua looked at him puzzled, "Think like a fish?"

Gon nodded, "Yep! How would a fish feel if it saw bait dangling in front of it?" He reached out his hand for the hook, "Give me that." He aims and the hook fell into Tonpa's cup; bull's-eye!

Killua stared in awe, "Wow! Let me try!"

"Hey, Phantom."

"Hm?" The girl didn't look away from her screen.

"You know that skill you did when you fought with Firenze?" Kurapika asked.

She looked at him, "What about it?"

"I've been wondering… How did you do it?"

"Now I'm a fish?!" She heard Leorio angrily said.

"You don't have to get so mad," Killua pouted, "It's not like I'm going to grill you and eat you."

"Don't mess with me, fool!" Killua and Gon both snickered.

"….." She popped a vanilla lollipop in her mouth, "My master taught it to me. Particularly, I don't really like using it because it tires me out quickly, but it's a skill that allows a user to go pass their limit to an extent. Muscles are worked past what they manage, if a weak person were to do this his muscles would tear, injuring his and quite possibly leave him crippled." She stood up and grabs the hilt of her sword, "The first time I tried it, I couldn't move for days. Side effects depend on different people. But back then I only exerted myself just a bit."

Suddenly Tonpa flinched as his cup turned to dust, leaving behind a cut out flower.

The others eyes widen. Killua and Gon looked at her in awe.

She relaxed and bit into the lollipop, "If I choose to I could go even faster, but," She sighed, "I don't want to be bedridden for days again."

"Awesome! Phantom you've got to teach me that someday!" Gon shined.

Phantom stared at him incredulously, "Did you just not hear or are you really crazy? You might not be able move your entire life!"

"But we aren't weak." Killua pointed out, "So you can teach us some other time."

She facepalmed, "You guys…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey, Phantom."

"Hmm?"

"What did you do with your food during Phase two?" Gon asked.

Phantom blinked, "Well, someone must have ate it already, I guess…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A few hours ago, before Phase 3 even started…

"Why are we back here again, Menchi?" Buhara asked the turquoise haired examiner.

"I have a feeling we're forgetting something." Menchi open the huge doors.

"What could we be forgetting?"

"That!" Menchi proudly pointed at two bowls on the table; one small and one large.

Buhara stared at the bowls questionably, "They weren't there before." His stomach grumbled, "But perfect timing!" And he ate the whole thing in one gulp, "This is delicious!"

"No kidding…" Menchi nodded, "This one has my approval! But who…" A little slip of paper caught her attention, "'Please enjoy, Phantom.' Phantom? What a weird name…"

A realization hit Buhara, "Hey wasn't it that blue haired person that looked like a ghost?"

Menchi brows knitted in confusion and then she remembered, "Oh, that boy! Or is a girl?" But her brows knitted together again, "But he looks kind of familiar…"

Buhara blinked, "Familiar?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

15:07

Phantom stared at the people in front of her. Killua had decided to get some sleep a few minutes ago, she wonders if he was asleep or not. It's strange really; she had planned to go throughout the whole exam invisible and alone like a phantom but…

She shook her head. It's fun, she realized, when have she had this much fun? Her mind started to wonder into the past but she slapped herself. Reaching into her shirt she pulled out two necklaces: one slightly glows with the color of the ocean and one's a locket with a simple design. Opening the locket she stared at her father, the only photo she have of him.

"_Your mother and step-father had died in a fire. The cause is unknown but she left you this." Her master handed her a note and a locket, "Keep it or trash it, it's up to you."_

She kept it of course; it's the only gift her mother has ever given her. She sighed and closed the locker and fingered the other necklace. It was about 2 inches long and cylinder shaped.

"It's pretty."

Her head snapped up to see Killua looking at her, "Oh…Thanks."

"What is made of?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know, it's not a stone or glass that I know of."

The albino 'Hmm.'

"My brother gave this to me. One for each of us. We both swore never to take it off, it's my treasure. Or at least one of them." She chuckled.

"It seems like you get along well with him."

"Ahaha….I guess? I kind of find him annoying, most of the time…"

"What about your mom?"

Phantom stayed silent, her bangs hid her eyes.

Killua felt like he stepped on a land mine, "A-ah…sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Its fine, its fine." She smiled it off, "For as long as I was born we never…We never did get along. Well, I didn't hate her but she certainly despises me. For what reason? I don't know. Is it because I look like him? Or she was taking her anger out on me? Or that I was born, who knows." She shrugged clearly showing that it didn't bother her.

An awkward silence filled the room. Phantom was sure everyone but Tonpa was awake and heard what she said.

"Phan-"

"Ama."

"Huh?"

"Ama." She repeated, "Amarante Yukimura is my full name. But just call me Ama, since Amarante is a mouthful."

"I like Ama." Gon piped up, sitting up, "Way better than Phantom."

Her eyebrow twitched, "Is there something wrong with the name, 'Phantom'?"

"N-not really…haha…" Gon move back a bit, "It a bit…I don't know… um…" He tried to think.

"APOLOGIZE TO EVERY PHANTOM IN THE WORLD!"

"Wahh!"

"Pipe down already!"


	7. Roll to the End

_Memories To Come_

**(A/n:** **Arcana The Wolf:** No, I don't mind. Your review is quite entertaining actually. You're a really spirited kind of gal, aren't cha? It's cute. But yes I try my best to do two chapters in one update whenever I can. But today is only one. So, my update takes a bit longer than I intended. Thank you for pointing those mistakes out, really thank you. It gets on my nerves whenever I mess up, so I'll fix it. Whenever I tired or in a hurry I make mistakes here and there. Candy Crush is fine, I guess. I've played it a few times before but I never got addicted to it like my dad did and he's in the 800s and he's waiting for the next level (No joke) Crazy, huh?

**Liz:** Thanks, though my nickname is kinda ironic since my little bro says I'm hell.

So, I came across a couple of fangirls a couple of days ago. Apparently a guy from their favorite band quit. They were upset. No, upset doesn't seem to be the right word here because they were _**crying**_, I repeat, _**crying**_.

Of course one of my classmate just had to be the one to open that stupid mouth of his and say…something insulting? Well, to the fangirls it was. I defended him; they backed down knowing I can do very crazy and cunning things. But I can only protect the unfortunate lad for so long. So when I was called up to get my work, they threw pencil, erasers, markers, anything they could get their hands on in an art room. The poor lad…

So, I discover just how fearsome fangals can be. And I don't want to image any worst. Geez…I'm getting goosebumps.

Oh, dearies that not how you hurt a person with a pencil. Here's how, first you (censoredcensoredcensoredcensoredcensored) and then—(noticed the horrified readers)—ahem.

I'm sorry for my improper behavior, well then, don't think too much and enjoy the story. Though I'm not really asking for it but some reviews would be nice…I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Roll Down to the End**

The rest of the hours past just like that. Leorio and Tonpa spend most of the time sleeping, Kurapika had almost read all of the books, Killua and Gon roughhouse around and talked, with Ama occasionally joining. Soon it was only one minute left.

Gon finished tying his boots and streached, all pumped up, "Okay! Ready to go!"

Killua looked at the time, "One more minute."

"This is one long minute." Leorio muttered. The moment the door opened Gon ran through, "Ah…! Wait up, Gon!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Thirty minutes of running just to end up where we started." The doctor panted, looking at the platform in front of them.

Killua turned around, looking as if it was someone else's fault, "We should have taken those stairs down."

Leorio head grew comically huge, "Shut up! We all agree on this route!"

'_We're wasting time, hurry up.' _Ama typed running ahead.

"Grr…What with you, anyway? Talking and then giving us the silence treatment, make up your mind, you brat!" Leorio got hit with a flying textbook.

They went through rides, traps, trick room, etc, etc.

Narrowly, just narrowly, they missed getting squished by a huge boulder that lodged into a corner.

"Man, I'm covered in dust." The albino whined.

Leorio struggled to catch his breath, "H-Hurry up. We only have an hour left..."

Another question appeared upon them.

"We're supposed to vote on whether to open the door?" Leorio scoffed, "We need to move on. So, obviously we want to open the door."

O: 4 X: 1

A vein popped, Leorio roughly grabbed Tonpa's collar, "I had enough of your crap."

"Wait, I pressed O." Tonpa argued.

"Don't lie! You specialize in ruining other people's chances!"

"Sorry, Leorio." Gon said, looking apologetic, "I accidentally press the wrong button."

"What?" Letting go of Tonpa, Leorio looked somewhat disappointed and awkward, "Oh, I see."

Leorio walked away but Tonpa stopped him, "Wait."

"Huh?"

"You owe me an apology. I can't let that slide."

"It's your own fault, for doing things to make me distrust you." Leorio shot back, "I don't owe you anything."

Tonpa frowned, "You make it sound like I'm to blame for everything that has gone wrong."

"What?" The doctor glared at the rookie crusher.

"Have you forgotten who cost us those fifty hours? You're the one who made a critical mistake." Tonpa pointed out, adding more salt to the wound.

"Hey, the numbers doesn't add up." Kurapika interrupted, "Where's Ama?"

"She was right behind Tonpa-san when we were running." Gon said.

Leorio glared at Tonpa, "You bastard! You didn't do anything to her back there did you?!"

Tonpa inch away, "I swear didn't!"

"Don't worry," Killua nonchalantly said, "Ama wouldn't be trick by him. She can handle herself." The door slide opened and he walked in, "I'm going in first."

Gon turned to the others, "Ama will be alright. She probably got lost somewhere."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A drop of sweat splashed onto the floor. The phantom sighed in relief, if she hadn't stopped herself in time she would have been skewered by the spikes beneath her. She looked at the path covered in long spikes, designed to kill unexpected participators. A few had already fallen here.

Scooting her left hand to her left, she also scooted her left foot the same direction afterwards. _Okay! If this works out, I'll be out of here._ Her hand slipped and immediately she pressed the wall as hard as she could as she slid down. Fortunately, it halted her, her eye inches away from a spike. She sighed in relief.

_Damn, I spoke too soon…_ She observed the tunnel, _I've got to give out of here. Is there even an op- aha! _Just a few meters away were two openings high above, one north and one south. Before she fell, they were heading north, so north was her answer. But…

She looked at her awkward position; in this case it would be difficult to climb all the way over there without being skewered to bits. She groaned, _I guess I have to use 'that'. _

And she let go.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I guess we have to fight then." Killua said as he alters his hands.

Gon took a few steps back and grab a weapon, until he notices something. That's it! He found a way out of here! "Hey—!" He was cut off as a sound from above caught everyone's undivided attention.

A tile opened above Leorio and Tonpa, and a hooded figure slide out kneeling the unfortunate duo in the face.

"GWAHH!"

"Oh. It's just you guys." The phantom said in her usual monotone voice as she got up and dusts herself.

"You…" Leorio growled, then his head grew comically huge, "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?! DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRY WE WERE?! HUH?!"

Ama shielded herself with an axe in an attempt to block all the spit that was caused by Leorio, "Sorry, I fell." She simply said.

"We could see that!"

"Where were you, Ama?" Gon asked.

"I stepped on a trap door and fell. Then somehow I made my way back here." She rubbed her temple while Leorio was muttering something about 'No respect.', "I don't know how this Trick Tower works and it's giving me a headache... So," She looked at the doors, "Looks like you guys were in the middle of something."

The albino nodded, "Yeah, we were."

"Ah!" Gon exclaimed, "Guys! I know a way we can all get out of here in time!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Time was almost up and everyone was prepared to get out of there. A certain jester was disappointed.

Until a door opened.

Out slid, or rather _rolled_, a phantom at full speed until she plop onto his lap, soon after her was a raven and an ex-assassin in a tangle heap.

˹Phantom, applicant #16, is the twentieth to pass.˼

˹Killua, applicant #99, is the twenty-first to pass.˼

˹Gon, applicant #405, is the twenty-second to pass.˼

˹Kurapika, applicant #404, is the twenty-third to pass.˼

A huge irritation mark pulsed on Ama's head as she pulls herself up, not realizing she was on Hisoka's lap.

She threw books at the two as they shouted in surprise, "Where are you keeping these books at?!"

Whipping out her phone she furiously typed something and shoved it in Gon's face clearly annoyed.

'_Who the hell told ya to trip, dumbass! If ya wanta trip, go ahead! But don't pull us along with you!' _She turned towards the albino with a dark aura seeping out of her, _'Why start a race in there?! Are ya stupid?! Huh, huh, huh?!' _She lend in closer with every word.

The boys bowed to her in sync, "We're very sorry, madam!"

"Calm down, Ama…" Kurapika tried to coax the furious phantom. She turned away arms crossed.

˹Leorio, applicant #403, is the twenty-fourth to pass.˼

˹Tonpa, applicant #16, is the twenty-fifth to pass.˼

Both Leorio and Tonpa were in the background struggling to get to the finish line first.

Kurapika glance down at his hands, "My hands are full of blisters."

"Same here." Leorio said, "But thanks to Gon, everyone got out."

"We wouldn't have gotten out in time if it wasn't for Ama." Gon laughed.

Killua groaned, "My butt hurts! I wasn't expecting a slide for the short and easy way."

Ama simply sighed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_We're not going to get out in time…_The phantom thought as she glance down at her watch, "Guys, stop."

Gon wiped sweat off his forehead, "What's wrong, Ama?"

She put out her sword, "Move." Everyone quickly got out of her way. Putting all of her force into her sword, she strikes the wall with a couple of fast strokes. Then she spun on her heel and kicked the wall, shattering it.

Leorio, Kurapika, and Tonpa looked at her in awe while Killua whistled and Gon clapped.

"Let's go." She said as she step over to the over side.

Killua got through after her, "Race you to the finish line!"

Gon started chasing after him, "Hey! No fair!"

"Wait, Gon! Watch out for that-" Gon tripped before Kurapika could finish, "Rock…"

It was a domino reaction; Gon fell into Killua, who push Ama, where they all rolled down the tunnel-slide like Jack and Jill as the others sweatdropped.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The others meditate while Ama played on her phone. She felt someone staring so she looked up to see Hisoka smiling.

Blinking, she gave a little nod of her head before resuming back to her game.

˹The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed. Five have died.˼


	8. To Hunt or To Be Hunted

Memories To Come

**(A/n:**

So it's been awhile. Blame the exams, school board, school, work and writer's block. But now I'm back and with an awesome update! Yippee. Wait no, I lied. This was forced. So to sum it up this chapter sucks as hell. I wished I could make it awesome but I'm getting stress out with all the family drama and work and school. Haha, stepdad is no longer within the house. No, I'm not smiling; it's just the muscles in my cheeks pulling the corners of my lips up. /shots fired wwwwwwww

I wish I could write more but my brain has too many stories/ideas/school that it has temporary block any further entries. Sucks, I know. *whispers* But there are a few outlaws slipping pass security, but don't tell Brain that.

Yeah, but other than that this chapter is partially forced, sorry. wwwwwwwwwww

Anyway, just a warning I won't be updating much because I have a research paper to do and I, mind you, do NOT want to fail. Not that I am failing, English is my top subject next to Chemistry. My topic is sleep deprivation but, I'm working alone. Yay, me the lone wolf. I dislike people, period; no offense guys. Yes, even me myself. I go nowhere, hang out with no one, heck, if I didn't have school or work I'll proudly call myself a NEET. God Bless Thee NEET (WHERE'S SHIN-CHAN?! ((No, I meant Kisaragi Shintaro)) WHERE THE HECK IS SODA?!).

But I like people who read my stories and review. But just a smudge. /slap

Ugh, can't wait till school is over. Ugh, summer's not my season. I can't even stand the sun! I swear that bloody sun is trying to burn me alive!

Ok, here's my…er…replies:

**Acrana The Wolf: **I'm sitting here thinking this gal is so adorable and very hyper. But I don't mind hyper. But yep, that's the band all right. But oh Gods, you just don't threaten other people with your life. Seriously? Do they even know the person by heart to be telling him that? For Pete's sake, let the poor guy live his life as he pleases. I REALLY (10x) don't get fangirls.

Fufufufufu~ Whether Ama has nen or not, is a secret. Ama likes to get to the point. Short and sweet, thank you. *bows* YES! Books _can_ magically appear in our hands! There are books everywhere~~! Oh, but we mustn't abuse books, let's abuse magazines intend! (I'm having a sugar rush moment, but it will die down soon~~! *cough*hopefully*cough* )

A lot of people complain and worry about their bum and other useless sheet~! That's what makes it funny! Like now how I'm more worried about my kitty pushie instead of my little brother who fell off the bed! :D How nice~!

Supercalifragilisticespiallydoucious! That word! I haven't heard it in a while! Ah~ That brings back memories (not really). Your review was SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICESPIALLYDOUCIOUSLYAWESOME! And the longest one yet! It was super great reading it. So until next time! Okay, I'll shut my trap now.

**Dekomia:** Thanks, I'm glad you like the story and Ama. I hope you continue to read this!

GOD BLESS THEE NEET(s)! ((lol))

**Chapter 8: To Hunt or to be Hunted**

Ama flipped the card between her fingers, observing the number.

_13, huh?_

She took a bite of her bread while her eyes trail across the people on the boat before they settle on a certain target. Observing people does have its knacks. But of course her tag was hidden long before they started this exam. Not that she was worry.

"What number do you have, Ama?" The raven asked as he walked over to her with Killua.

"Thirteen." Ama jerked her thumb at a buff looking woman, "That person."

"She's tall." Gon blinked.

"Macho woman." Killua snickered. The trio immediately turned away when the said woman glared at them.

"What number do you have?" Ama asked.

"199." Killua replied.

"I got 44." Gon said, with a mix of excitement and a bit of fear.

Ama blinked, "Hisoka-san?"

"He really has bad luck…"

Gon sheepishly laughed, "You really think so?"

"Hisoka-san's pretty strong, so you might have a bit of a problem getting his tag from him." Ama mused.

Gon looked at Killua's tag, "Who's 199?"

The albino sighed, "You don't know, either?"

"Uh-uh."

"I didn't bother to memorize everyone's numbers." Killua explained, "After the initial explanation I started checking everyone's tag, but they were already hidden. That's so lame…" The albino glanced over at the raven only to find he was smiling and trembling.

"Excited?"

Ama's voice snapped Gon out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

Killua grinned, "Are you happy? Or scared?"

Gon blinked at the two before tilting his head up then down as he thought it over, "Both, I guess…" He took a pause before talking, "In a straight-up fight I wouldn't stand a chance. But if I only need to steal his ID tag, then I have a real shot."

Ama and Killua nodded.

"Right now, I might actually have a chance. That scares me a little…" Gon clasped his hands together, "But I think it's worth it."

"I see." Killua stood up and grabbed his skateboard, "Well, let's do our best."

"Ah, Killua," Ama called to the retreating figure, "#199. It's one of those brothers over there. But I won't say who."

Killua paused then smiled, "Thanks. Make sure you stay alive, guys."

"Good luck, Gon." Said Ama after the albino left, "Though you already know this, but Hisoka-san's not an easy person to steal from. So, you might want to '_erase'_ yourself."

The look that Gon gave her was clear that he didn't understand her hint.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ama sighed; irritation was clearly etched across her face. The figures below her made so much noise that it could rival an elephant. Well, for her ears that is. From afar she could see the Kurata move stealthy through the forest, the macho woman pushing her way through, the doctor seemed to be muttering something under his breath, and the other two was nowhere to be seen.

Ah wait, no, the albino was trudging carelessly under her. But as expected, he hardly made a sound.

Ama leaned her head back against the tree and sighed softly, knowing that hardly anyone looks up. And even if they did they wouldn't notice her anyway. But hey, at least she could get some sleep. And slept she did.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was morning again when she woke up. She stretched a bit before jumping down and stretched her limbs some more. Man, she really wants a bath right now. Maybe if she searches she can—

Never mind. A lake came to view as she pushed the bushes away. She halted, remembering something.

"It would be nice if no one was looking when I take a bath." She said a bit loud. Her ears caught some shuffling, telling her the person had moved to another location. Stripping clean of her clothes, she let out a sigh of relief as she dipped into the cool water. She quickly rubbed the grime off her, feeling quite paranoid for leaving her belongings unguarded. And as quickly as she got in she got out and was fully clothed, though to her discomfort, felt her clothes stuck to her wet skin.

_Well…_ She jumped onto a low branch, _Time to hunt._

To her surprise, it didn't take long to find Macho Woman, as she officially called her. In fact, Macho Woman was in the clearings beating up an unfortunate participator to a bloody pulp. Not a pretty sight, but Ama saw worse.

She circled around trying to see if the woman had her tag on her. Unfortunately not. Ama clicked her tongue in pity. This means getting the tag would be harder, wait no, not harder, _time_ wasting.

Ama sat back and thought for a bit. Should she just use her lack of presence and just swipe it from her? No, she might feel it. And she certainly doesn't want to taint her sword any more than she should. She rather shoved it up her master's arse. Maybe give him a beating so that loose screw of his would be back in place. Of course she'll burn those hidden magazines of his when she gets back. She chuckled darkly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Zen felt a chill down his spine and swerved around, _What the…_ He let out a nervous laugh. Surely the phantom isn't cursing him right now, right? She hasn't found out about his secret stash, right? Right, he's safe.

He resumed back to his magazine only to find, in his horror, a candle that he had accidently knock over, and now the magazine was burnt and illegible.

"NOOOOOOO! HANNA-CHAAAAAN!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ama silently crept her way towards the woman. Her eyes looked as if she was a predator stalking her prey, literary. There it was Macho Woman's tag was sticking out of her bag. She had to be careful. All she need was a distraction, a simple distraction.

As if hearing her wish, the crows started cawing, causing the woman to look away for a moment. But that moment was all she needed. Darting forward, she sliced off the strap and disappeared like a blur into the woods. Soon she heard heavy footsteps behind her and some swearing as there was a slapping sound here and then. Ama let out a small smirk, she choose this path for a reason.

"Argh! Come back here, brat!"

_Not a chance. _Ama chuckled as she continue to weave throughout the trees.

_Just a little more. _She swiftly ducked under a branch while the said branch mercilessly slapped the woman in the face, _There! _Jumping she grabbed a vine and swung onto a tree. Macho Woman took one step and fell.

Ama looked down at the now seething woman, who was in too deep to escape and shook her head. It was too easy, "All muscle and no brain."

And with that she left with what she stole.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The fire crackled and embers float up to kiss the night sky, cricket chirp a song while the trees whispered to one another as the wind brushed past them.

Ama sang quietly to herself as she waited for the fishes to cook,

"_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green.  
When you are king, dilly dilly,  
I shall be queen._

_Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so._

_Call up your friends, dilly, dilly,  
Set them to work.  
Some to the plough, dilly dilly,  
Some to the fork.  
Some to the hay, dilly dilly,  
Some to thresh corn._

_Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,  
Keep ourselves warm..."_

She sang the rest in her head as she blew on the fish and took a small bite. Lending her head back on a trunk, she recalls varies memories of the past and smiled. She shook her head and laughed at a memory.

"Stupid." She muttered, insulting someone who had long gone.

When she was finished she stuffed out the fire and kicked the ashes away and climbed up a tree. Where she would sleep and wake before the sunrise.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

That morning wake was not pleasant one, not if the first thing you see was a _**HUGE**_ spider hanging in front of your face. Ama shrieked and lost her balance, flailing around to grab hold of something; anything to break her fall. She landed on a small shrub and bounced off onto the forest floor, it was not a soft landing, mind you.

She glared at the perpetrator for the rude awaking. The perpetrator, which was now a speck in the wind but with her natural hatred for Araneae caused her to spot it easily from afar, seem to mock her as it swayed in the breeze.

She huffed and brushed herself off. Glaring at the perpetrator, which still seemed to mock her, she threw a rock at it but the breeze pushed it aside as the rock sailed past it. The spider swayed in the breeze all the more irritating as the time goes on. Ama swore if the spider could laugh it would be doing so right now. Stomping her foot once, she turned around and stalked off, not wanting to deal which the archicad's mockery any longer.

Ama kicked an acorn as she aimlessly walked around; her earphones sang her a song as she walked. Maybe it's time off her to go to the starting point and wait. Before she could turn around, she barely jumped back as a card impacted itself into a tree.

"My, my~ you dodged that. Nice~" Ama swerved around to see Hisoka grinning.

"Hisoka-san…"

The said person waved her off, "No need for formality, Hisoka is fine. So, what are you doing, dearie?"

"I'm going back to the starting point." She said, pointing to a direction.

"The starting point is that way, little phantom." He pointed to another direction, "I'm heading there too! Want to come along?"

She nodded, following him.

Silence soon followed as well but it was a pleasant silence.

"Hisoka."

"Yes, Phantom~?"

"Are you a pedo?"

**(An: **No, I'm not sorry d(u)d b(u)b xD Hahaha! I could not resist! Until next time, folks!

6


	9. Final Round: The Determination!

**[An:**

I'm back people~ Back and away from school~! Er…not really since my art teacher decided to go all, 'OMG! You must do this!' and dump a summer project on me. I have to make paper lanterns with my drawings on them… B-but my work and my stories…! QAQ And when I get home from work, I kick the bucket. I lose all motivation after work…ugh…

I don't even know if I could finish it in time.

So, I don't really have an excuse for why I didn't update in so long. I came up with new stories idea (not part of this) so I jolt them down and read a lot of fanfiction and manga (mostly shounen ai *cough*). I draw a lot and haven't even started my project (blaming the summer). To top it off I have a bit of a writer's block (not to mention no experience in writing fighting scenes it sounds better in my head, by the way. It always does.)

Ah, well, it seems that many readers like the pedo part. I did too.]

* * *

**Chapter 9: Final Round: The Determination!**

"_Are you a pedo?"_

Hisoka got stabbed with an imaginary arrow that had the word pedo on it.

"M-my, my~, what an accusation. What makes you think that, little phantom?"

"Intuition." Ama deadpanned.

"What an intuition~" Hisoka chuckled, "And what if I am?"

"Just curious." She peered at him, "Is that a yes?"

Hisoka just gave her a mischievous smile.

She pouted slightly (but she would denied that later), "You're not going to tell me are you?"

A loud explosion erupted in the opposite direction.

˹In a while, the fourth round of the trials will end.˼ A female voice rang out, ˹All the participants are invited to come back to the starting point of the test. Those who fail to return in about an hour will be disqualified. See you then~!˼

Ama eyed the jester, "I thought you said the starting point is this way."

Hisoka grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "I lied."

"You..."

"It's not my fault. You're the one that followed me in the first place."

She huffed, not wanting to indulge in this childish squabble of 'it's your fault'. She walked past as she popped a malted milk ball in her mouth, enjoying the crumbling of the treat as she made her way toward the starting point. Hisoka trailed along but thankfully he was silent.

Though, his amused grin was as loud as his barely-hidden aura.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"We meet again, child."

Ama sat down across the chairman as she nodded in return.

"First of all, I would like to ask a few questions to know more about you."

Nod.

"Above all, why do you want to become a hunter?" Netero asked.

"Ah," She thought this was the case, "Well, I could say I wanted to become a hunter because they inspired me but this isn't really the case." She glanced to the side and let out a tired huff, "I never asked to be a Hunter in the first place. My master simply just decided it out of nowhere, saying I need to find my…" She momentary paused for a split second, "Father. But now that I think about it I guess that's my goal for the moment…" She returned her gaze back on the chairman, "That is all."

"I see. Among the 10 other participators, which one retains the most of your attention?"

"#301."

"Hmm…May I ask why?"

"This is mostly intuition but I trust my intuition above all else. There's something off about him that I can't put my finger on." Ama shook her head, "Overall he doesn't give off a very good vibe."

"Hmmm…Well, one last question. Among the 10 other participators, who do you want to fight against the least?"

"#403, because I overheard that he'll become a doctor." She explained, "That's a great career to walk into. This world needs a few more great doctors and it's very convenient to have a doctor as a friend. Saves money." Ama deadpanned as she brought together her forefinger and thumb indicating money.

"Alright then, you may go back now." Netero nodded, having the information he need.

Ama bowed, but the Chairman stopped her.

"Amarante—"

"Please Netreo-san, just Ama would suffice."

Netreo corrected himself, "Ama, what is your father's name, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't. It's…"

A moment later she walked out of the room, leaving the Chairman to chuckle in amusement.

"Your daughter really is a chip off the old block and so is his son. Will history repeat I wonder? Hmm…" Netreo then, stroke his beard, as he called in the next participator.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I see, I see…" Netreo was pleased, "It's a bit more partial than I had thought. Look!" The examiners, plus Mr. Bean, turn their attention to the Chairman, "I wrote down some groups."

They all looked at the board, back at the Chairman, back at the board, then back at the Chairman with eyes full of uncertainty.

"President… Are you sure about this?" Burara asked.

"I can't be more sure." The Chairman said with all seriousness.

Mr. Bean sweatdropped at the seriousness.

˹Note for the particapators! Thank you for your patience. We'll arrive at the place where the last round stands.˼

"If you'll win, you'll become a 'Hunter.'"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ama stretched lazily as she stumbled into her room and gracefully, as any tired human could manage, thrown herself on the bed. Man, what a week it has been. First being kicked out of the house to go to a hunter exam, then, met some strange people in which some are a bit out of whack. Ahem.

"Heh."

Bubbles of laughter torn pass her lips as she struggled to compose herself. She can't breathe and her stomach hurts.

Death by laughter would be amusing.

Her laughter died when she realized she didn't have a reason for laughing.

"Great, I'm losing my mind."

She should get some rest.

Yep, a nice long rest.

Ah, did Master bring any ingredients home?

Nope. Not a chance.

Okay, shut up now, brain.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was three days after the end of the fourth round.

"I hope that everyone had rested well. We are here in a motel managed by the committee. Until the end of the final round this place is yours." The chairman announced, "The last trial would be duels of 1vs1. The groups are the following…" Netero pulled the piece of cloth away from the board, revealing the groups.

Everyone was quiet as they observed the chart in front of them.

"Good, and now the rules in this exam. One victory and you win!" The chairman raise a finger, "In other words, the person who finishes at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?"

"So you're saying that only one person will fail." Participate #294 asked. Ama believed she heard he was called Hansel? Hazel? Hanzo? Ah, that's the name, Hanzo.

"Exactly! Consequently, everyone has at least two chances to win."

"Why didn't you use a balanced bracket?" Participate #191 asked sourly.

"That's a logical question." Netero nodded, "This bracket was assembled based on your performances throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better received more chances."

"That doesn't sound right." Netero turned to Killua after his sudden outburst. "Can you explain how you scored our performances?"

"Impossible." Netero said bluntly.

"'Scuse me?!" Killua growled angrily at the man's immediate answer.

Netero chuckled, "Your scores are classified information. So I can't tell you everything. But I can explain our methods." He raised three finger, " First, we consider three major criteria: Physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression. For physical strength, we use an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance, and perception. For mental strength, we use an aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgment, and creativity.

However, this information is only used as a reference point. After all, you were strong enough to advance to the Final Phase. However, we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned. You could consider this an evaluation of your potential as a Hunter."

_Oh? _Ama glanced around the room, _Looks like I'm against #227. _

It was a man, who looks just a bit overweight. He had short and dull looking yellow hair with small brown eyes. He looks like the type to lose his temper quickly. She observed him a bit longer before returning her attention at the Chairman.

"The battle rules are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. However… If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass and the exam will end." Netero suddenly shouted with glee, "On that, let's begin the final round!"

The man in a suit that's acting as a referee announced, "The first match is Hanzo versus Gon. Please step forward."

The acting referee spoke again once Gon and Hanzo were in place, "I will serve as the referee. My name is Masta. Best of luck."

Hanzo turns to Masta, speaking as though they've been friends for a long time, "Hey, good to see you again." The man was surprise at the sudden greeting, "You were tailing me during the Fourth Phase."

Gon was surprise, "You noticed?"

"Naturally... I'm assuming that each applicant was assigned an examiner for the Fourth Phase. Well, I'm sure everyone else noticed."

Kurapika turned around to explain to a flabbergasted Leorio, "I noticed but I didn't know if I should've told you."

"The one who was my examiner is over there." The three, Kurapika, Leorio and Killua, saw another man in a suit with his hair parted to the side. Ama gave him a small wave.

The man noticed and slightly turned pink and bowed as if to apologize. The four stared at him in confusion before Ama had a hint of why he was apologizing.

"Ah. He must have seen me naked." She nonchalantly concluded.

The other three swerved their head so fast she could almost hear the bones cracking in protest at the sudden movement, "Hah?!"

"It's alright." She said. He nodded and turned away.

"Something's wrong with your head." Killua stated.

"I'm sure it's perfectly fine."

Hanzo continues talking with a smug look, "You have my thanks. My rank was higher because your reports on me were accurate. Though, the outcome was never in doubt!"

"Yes..."

"Moving on," Hanzo pointed at referee, "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" He sweatdropped, _Such a talkative guy…_

"We only win if our opponent surrenders, correct? It doesn't count if we knock them unconscious. No KOs allowed, either."

"Yes."

Hanzo looks down on Gon, "I see."

Masta steps back to begin the fight, "Now then, it's time to begin."

Hanzo stands there like a statue, moving only slightly while Gon steps back to move on the word 'go'.

"Begin!" Masta waves his hands, crossing them as he yelled out the word.

Gon darts off running straight past Hanzo. Although Gon was fast, he isn't as fast as Hanzo who appears in front of him almost instantly, "You must be confident in your legs. You have my respect." A swift chop to the back of Gon's neck almost knocked him out, "You did well for a kid."

Killua winced, "Ouch!"

"Well, this would already be over if it were a normal fight..."

Hanzo helped Gon back on his feet, "Here, wake up." Gon grits his teeth in pain as he struggles to stand, "You must feel terrible. I hit you hard enough to make your brain bounce around. Do you understand? You have no chance against me? Might as well give up now..."

"No way..." Gon growled in pain and stuck his tongue out.

Hanzo smacked Gon across the head. His head rung, "Think about it. If you surrender now, you'll still be in decent shape for your next fight. There's no reason to be stubborn."

Leorio and Kurapika winced as their friend continues to suffer.

"Just surrender." Hanzo casually said as if he was stating a fact.

"Never going to happen!"

A quick kick to the chest sends Gon groveling on the floor.

"Surrender."

Gon forces himself to stand with effort. Hanzo looks up with a sigh. He quickly punches Gon in the gut, making Gon clutch his chest as he struggles to stand.

As Gon tumble back on the floor once again, Leorio yells, "Gon! Don't be silly! You'll still have another chance! You should..."

"Silence, Leorio." Ama quietly interrupted but frostiness in her words silenced him, "Gon is not going to go down so easily. His stubbornness is clear."

Kurapika nodded, "If you were in Gon's position, would you surrender?"

"I rather die! But do you think I can't tell him that?!" Leorio argued, "Talking to him is the only thing I can do!"

"You're contradicting yourself, but I understand how you feel!" Kurapika retorts back. He looks calm but he was just as worried.

"You guys should just be quiet and watch." She shoved hands in her pocket and lean against the wall, "Gon's not going to lose."

"How do you know?!" Leorio snapped.

"Because of his unwavering determination." The phantom answered, "That and because I believe that he can."

Grumbling, Leorio turned to look back at the fight.

Time after time again, whenever Gon tries to get up again, Hanzo beats him down into submission.

Three hours had pasted and the fight have not stopped.

The ninja growled, "Get up." Can't the boy see it's futile to continue like this?

Leorio had enough, "Enough, already... I'm gonna kill you! I'll fight you in his place!" Hanzo turns to look at the doctor in irritation, "If you can't take it, leave. It's only going to get worse."

"What was that?!" Men in suits block Leorio off from interrupting the fight.

"No one may interfere in a one-on-one match. And if you step in, Gon will be the one disqualified!" Masta stated.

Leorio looked at the referee with mortification .

"It's okay... Leorio. This is... nothing... I-I can still fight..." Gon looks up with the raging fire of determination to win burning in his eyes.

Hanzo trips Gon in irritation, dropping him to the floor again. While Gon's down on the floor, he grabbed Gon's arm, resting it against his back, "I'm going to break your arm."

"I'm not joking around, so give up. Surrender."

"Never!"

The sound of bones breaking echoed around the room which was quickly drowned out by Gon's scream.

This time Ama flinched as well.

"There you go. You can't use your left arm anymore."

"Kurapika, don't try to stop me. If that bastard does anything else to Gon... Sorry, Gon, but I can't stop myself."

"Me? Stop you? Don't worry. There's no chance of that happening, Leorio."

"Don't ya dare take another step, ya baffons!" Leorio and Kurapika crouched down holding their pounding heads where a huge bump was forming as the phantom huffed, "You'll do more harm then good if you go. Gon _is _doing his best."

"Why are you so calm?!" Leorio towered over the phantom, "He's your friend isn't he? Why aren't you angry?!"

"I won't be calm if ya continue to act like some rabid dogs." Ama expression remains indifferent as a murderous aura surrounds her. She unsheathes her sword by an inch, "Understand?"

"Y-yes, madam…" The duo shivered from the iciness.

Hanzo sighed, "I'm sure you're in too much pain to listen, but hear me out." Hanzo does a handstand on one hand "I am descended from the shinobi, a clan of covert agents. From the day I was born, I was forced to endure harsh training in order to master the art of ninpo. For eighteen years, I have trained my body and technique, without rest. By the time I was your age, I had already killed a man." Hanzo moves his hand, pushing himself up on his fingers, "At this point in time," He moves his hand so his balancing on two finger, "You cannot defeat me in combat." He moves onto one next, "I'm trying to be nice. Admit defeat—"

A kick was delivered to the ninja's face making him fly back. Gon drops to the floor again like a sack of potatoes, "Ow..." Gon forces himself back up into a sitting position while he groans in pain, "Damn it!" While Gon clutches his arm, he yells in annoyance, "My head's cleared a bit, after all the pain and that long explanation."

"Yes! Gon, go! Kick him while he's down!" Leorio yelled as Gon pushes himself up to stand again.

"If you're eighteen, you're only six years older than I am. Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger. It's to see who's willing to surrender first."

Hanzo stand up with a stoic expression, blood splattering from his nose, "I let you kick me on purpose."

"Liar!" Leorio shouted.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Leorio…" Ama sighed softly.

"You don't understand..." Hanzo said as he wiped the blood off his nose, "This isn't a warning. It's an ultimatum. Was it too hard for you to understand? Then I'll make it easier for you."

Hanzo pulled out a hidden blade, "I'll cut off your legs, so that they can't be reattached." He pauses to give a couple of swings of his hidden blade, "A permanent injury should help to wake you up. But first, I'll ask you once more. Surrender."

The ninja grins while he holds the blade up to his face. Gon was silent, weighing his options before yelling, "I won't accept that!"

Everyone looks at Gon with an utterly confused, inexpressive face. "I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender. So let's find a different way to fight!"

Hanzo is flabbergasted at Gon, completely lost for words, "Hey... Do you understand your situation?!"

The group starts to laugh at Hanzo's reaction to Gon's statement. Killua looked around in confusion while Ama huffed and tilted her head down to hide a smile.

"You don't get to make demands! Are you trying to insult me?! I'm seriously going to cut off your legs!"

"But I will not surrender." Gon retorted. His expression quickly morphs to a face of pure stupidity, "Besides, if you do that, I'll bleed to death." Peering to the side, Gon looks at the referee, "He'll be disqualified if that happens, right?"

"Oh, yes." Masta responded casually.

"See?" Gon whined as Hanzo gritted his teeth, "Neither of us wants that to happen. So let's think of a better way."

"I think he's okay now. Gon's taken control." Kurapika smiled.

"He's so stubborn…" Leorio blinked in surprise.

Ama patted his back, "What did I tell you?"

Kurapika smirked, "But he's succeeded in convincing Hanzo and the rest of us. Honestly..."

_What is this?_ While looking around, Killua sees everyone laughing and smiling. _The situation hasn't changed. Gon hasn't gotten stronger than his opponent. His broken arm isn't better either…_ _But why... why is the brutal atmosphere from before suddenly so much lighter...?_

Hanzo grits his teeth and aimed his blade at Gon's forehead, just barely piercing the skin, "You really don't get it... If you die, you'll never get another chance. If I kill you here, I need only try again next year. We are not on equal footing!"

_He's right, Gon. You can try all you want to talk your way out of this, but he's far stronger than you. That isn't something you can neutralize on the spot. It all comes down to power. _

"Why won't you concede?" Hanzo asked as he started to sweat, "It's easy to do. You can try again next year. You value your pride more than your own life?! You're really willing to die for your pride?!"

Gon spoke up, "I'm going to find my dad."

Leorio, Kurapika and Killua were caught off guard.

"Figures." Ama muttered.

"Your dad?" Hanzo asked.

"My dad is a Hunter. So I'm going to become a Hunter and find him! I believe that I'll find him one day... But I have a feeling that if I give up now, I'll never find him! So I won't surrender."

"If you don't yield, you'll die..." Hanzo pushes the blade forward only to have Gon push back. After a moment he returned the weapon back to its sheath. "I give up. You win."

The doctor and the Kuruta's jaw drop while Killua's eyes widen in shock.

Hanzo shook his head and waved, as he walk away, "I can't kill you But I can't think of a way to make you surrender. I'll take this loss and take my chances in the next Battle!"

"I can't accept that. That's not fair!" Gon points at Hanzo in anger. The ninja became more irritated. "We both have to think of a way to settle this fight!"

Hanzo faked a laugh, "Heh, I knew you would say that." Running back to Gon, Hanzo puts his finger in Gon's face, starting an argument between them like two little children, "You fool! There's no point, because you'll never surrender!"

"But I don't want to win like this!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We can work together to figure it out!"

Hanzo stood up straight, his eye twitching in irritation. "In other words, I've already given up on this match, but you want me to try win again, while helping you determine a way to make you feel good about your victory! Is that right?"

"Uh-huh!" Gon smiles widely.

Ama face palmed.

Hanzo uppercuts Gon in anger, knocking him out instantly, "You moron!"

"Hey," Hanzo turns to look at the Masta "Referee, I lose. Let's move on to the next match."

"Understood."

"When he wakes up, he'll probably refuse his license."

Leorio frowned, "That sounds like something Gon word do."

"Only one person will fail this round, right? If Gon fails, wouldn't that make the rest of our fights meaningless?" Hanzo asked.

"Don't worry. Gon has passed. Nothing he says can change that." Netero assured, "If Gon were to throw a fit and kill me, we still wouldn't be able to revoke his license."

"Very well." Hanzo uncrossed his arms, walking away to the sidelines.

"Why did you let him win?" Killua asked.

Hanzo stopped beside him, "Let him win?"

"I'm sure you knew how to make Gon surrender without killing him, given your skills." Everyone, excuding Ama, looked at him in mild surprise.

Closing his eyes, Hanzo faced him, "When I torture someone, I expect that person to hate me for the rest of their life. It's more effective and less stressful."

Hanzo opens his eyes, looking sternly at the albino, "When someone is in pain, their eyes show a gleam of hostility toward the one responsible for that pain. Even with extensive training, it is difficult to suppress that gleam of hate and rage. But there was no gleam in Gon's eyes. Can you believe it? I had just broken his arm. But his eyes had already forgotten about that."

Killua's eyes widen in shock, mouth open wide after hearing that.

"I guess you could say that he won me over. If you need a reason, there you go."

Killua stared at him speechless as he walked away.

"Second Match: Amarante against Que!"

"Good luck."

Ama look back at the kuruta and nodded, "Un. Thanks."

"Heh, don't think just because you're a little girl I'll go easy on you." Her opponent grinned, already looking down on her.

Ama merely bowed, "I hope you can give me a good battle. Although," She straighten, "Seeing that you're underestimating your opponent in battle means that you won't last long with a brain as small as your, ahem, what you males call, precious family jewels."

"_Insulting your opponents makes them prone to mistakes." The elder blonde male said, "And keep this in mind, insulting a person's dick is most effective!"_

"_Master, I don't think you so be saying such a vulgar word in front of a girl and a child no less." The girl with cerulean hair and age of 10, said dryly._

"_And for women it's either their breast size or their beauty!" Zen had completely ignored her, "But sometimes it their intelligence." _

"…_Is this all from experience?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ama sighed hopelessly, "I thought so."_

"_T-that's not—"_

"_Master, you're hitting close to 40 at age 35 and yet you're still single." Ama shook her head in sympathy, "At this rate you'll die single and forever alone."_

_The single and 35 years old man was brutally stabbed by arrows labeled single, forty and forever alone._

Most of the bystanders laughed at the insult while Que turned red with anger or embarrassment. Or maybe a little bit of both, "Y-y-you…!"

"Yes?"

"Begin!"

Que charged out of anger first but Ama jumped out of the way using his head as a lever to push herself off and landed on her feet. His threw a punch again but it nearly graze her as she dance out of the way. Grabbing her hoodie he swung her into the wall. As she flew into the wall she braced herself and winced. That was going to leave a bruise. He grabbed her again and threw her to the ground and kicked her, making her fly into the wall again.

"Oi, oi, oi, she's going to break!" Leorio shouted

"Are you done?" Ama took off her hoodie and wrapped it around her waist. Then she wipe off the blood from her mouth, "My turn."

She launched off the wall and head-butt him in the chest, knocking him over. When he managed to stand up she jumped and hooked her leg over his neck and brought him down ground hard. She lashed out again hooking her foot under his chin he flew backwards.

"She's strong." Kurapika observed.

"Most of her power is in her legs." Killua muttered.

"Kids these days are so not normal..." Leorio rubbed his face.

"Y-You… are you making fun of me?!" Que asked when he saw her waiting for him to stand up.

She brushed herself off, "Most certainly not. I'm simply just fighting at your level. Unless you want me to fight you at full strength, which is something I really don't recommend, be my guest."

He growled and charged at her swinging his fist, "You're looking down on me, stupid girl!"

She bend backwards, "I am most certainly am not." Once her palms touched the ground she lifted her lower body up, hooking her foot under his chin and swung him overhead. She flipped onto his chest, headfirst, knocking the breath out of him and flipped off him landing softly on her feet, "I'm not underestimating you nor am I overestimating you. Though…" Ama put a finger near her chin, looking thoughtful, "I think it was mostly luck that brought you this far."

"You little brat!"

She used the momentum of his punch to bounce off the wall. Her murderous aura caused the man to hurry backwards but then he tripped and fell on his back.

Big mistake.

Ama rocked towards the man, her kick aiming for the chest. But when he fell, it was too late to change her course and landed _there._ And the entire male population in the room either flinched or/and felt sorry for the guy.

The poor man screamed.

"…Ah, sorry." But as usual, she didn't sound sympathetic.

"I-I give u-u-up…" Que gasped as he curled up into a ball.

"The winner is Amarante!"

Ama glanced at the man as he half-crawled and half-walked over to the sideline. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Why are men so proud of their 'jewels' if they cause so much pain?_

**[A/n: **I just can't imaging Ama saying 'dick' or 'penis.' Ahahaha… Well, I'm done for the day. Good night/afternoon/morning everyone. And thanks for waiting!

P.s. I didn't review this so this probably has lots of mistakes in it. Sorry!]

14


	10. Home Sweet Disaster

**[A/n: Well, I'm back again. I didn't take so long this time around, right? Thank you for reviewing last time, guys, a lot of you were commenting on Hisoka's pedoism (Pretty sure that's not a word, hah.) But that what makes writing him fun. Anyway, I'm just saying, while Ama is strong and smart she also has her weaknesses. She's just very good at hiding it. I'm not making her Mary-sue at all because that's **_**extremely **_**boring to write/read about. But that's my opinion.**

**This chapter may not be as satisfying as the others because I have no idea where to go with this at the end. And it's pretty short. I have to brainstorm for a while. May be a good idea to write out the storyline like most writers do… (But going along with the flow is my style.) **

**I'm babbling too much. (In reality I don't like talking because it's too troublesome.) I realized that I didn't reply to the reviews in the last chapter orz…**

**Anyways, thank you, again, readers/writers for reading MTC:**

**Keelan1210: *whispers* Doesn't matter which gender you are it hurts either way =A=|'l| (Don't ask how I know orz|'l|) xD I'm glad you like that part.**

**SlightlyYandereMelissa: Thanks ;)**

**Killugon Fangirl: Haha! I'm glad you like Ama. She's fun to write. I hope she's not mary-sue, though. I like making Ocs because I get to write and experience many different personalities. But I'm not really good at keeping Cannon Characters in character. I hope Killua and Gon isn't too OOC! n**

**OtakuWhovian1224: *chuckles* I think the chair kicked you off for laughing too much. xD Yes, yes especially with his hair down! (But he's still a pedo.)**

**Okay, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Home Sweet Disaster**

"Next match, Killua vs Gittarackur!"

"Begin!"

Killua took his hands out of his pockets as he lurked towards Gittarackur.

"It's been too long, Kil." The pin man said calmly. He then pulled out the pins while Killua stopped in confusion. Long black hair flows from his head and his face morphs into a much younger face with dull onyx eyes. His face was clear of any emotions.

Killua eyes widen in horror, "Brother..."

"Hey." He greeted calmly, the opposite of Killua's expression.

"Killua's brother?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika looked just as stunned, "He used those needles to change the shape of his face?!"

"If you hit the right points I'm guessing it's possible…" Ama bit her thumb as she looked between the brothers, _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"I heard that you cut up Mom and Milluki."

"I guess." The albino started to sweat.

"Mom was crying." Illumi tilted his head, his face devoid of emotions.

"Anyone would cry if their son did that to them." The doctor grumbled.

"Tears of joy."

Leorio fell over at the statement.

"She was so happy to see that you'd grown up. But she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincidence. I didn't know you wanted to be a Hunter. I'm trying to get a license for my next job."

"I don't really want to be a Hunter. I just felt like taking the exam."

"I see..."

A sensation prickled the back of Ama's neck as murderous aura, much darker than hers, surrounded the pin user towards Killua. Suddenly, she flinched as a sharp glare of light enters her vision. Blinking away the black spots she looked around to see if anyone reacted the same. No one noticed the glare. She rubbed her eye due to irritation.

"That's a relief. Then I have some advice for you. You're not cut out to be a Hunter." Killua's heartbeat faster in denial as Illumi reach out for him, "You were born to be... a killer. You're a puppet of darkness, without passion. You don't want anything or wish for anything. As one who lives in the shadows, you can only feel pleasure when people die. That's how Dad and I raised you. What would you accomplish by becoming a Hunter?"

"True," Killua agreed, sweat dropped from his chin, "I don't desire to become a Hunter. But... I do have something I want..."

"You don't." Illumi flat out denied.

"I do! There something I really want!"

"Hmm…" His expression remained indifferent, "Tell me what you want."

Killua opens his mouth to say something, only to close it shut again.

"What's wrong? There's nothing you really want, is there?"

"That's not it!" Killua retorted, "I want to become friends with Gon and Ama… I'm sick of killing people... I want to become friends with Gon and Ama, and live a normal life..."

"That's impossible." Illumi countered, looking otherwise uninvest in the topic. "You'll never be able to make friends. No one wants to be friend with a killer."

Killua looks up as if his dreams have been crushed.

"Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify Gon because he's too dazzling for your eyes. You don't actually want to become friends with him."

"You're wrong..." Killua looked at Illumi with distraught. His feelings were crushed down without a second thought.

"If you stay with them, you'll end up wanting to kill them one day. You'll get the urge to see if you can kill them or not, because you have the soul of a killer."

"You're mistaken." A chill tone pierced through his lecture. Illumi peered to the side to see a girl with cerulean hair, "Though, it may be true that he has killed a lot in the past, it doesn't mean he has the urge to kill 24/7. Killua! The moment you bump into Gon and I, we were already friends! I haven't know Gon for long but I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

Ama crossed her arms, "Gon is simpleton who doesn't leave a friend for being a petty thing like a killer. Don't forget there's Kurapika and Leorio. They're also your friends. I want to continue being Killua's friend as well. And if he does kill me, then I'll comeback as a ghost to hunt him. Then, hunt his kids, his kids' kids', his grandkids' kids, etc. etc." She raised a finger at Illumi as she slipped into a slight accent, "If ya don't understand his feelings then ya have no right to lecture him as such! Ya have no right to control his life just because yer his brother!"

"Yeah!" Leorio shouted, "Killua! I don't give a damn if he's your brother. He's a worthless piece of crap! Don't listen to him! Just beat the crap out of him like usual and win! You want to become friends with Gon and Ama? Are you daft?" Leorio pointed at Killua, yelling with a deadly lash of his tongue, "You are already friends!"

Illumi was surprised but he hid it well.

"I'm sure that's how Gon feels!"

"Really?" The pin user asked.

"Hell, yeah, idiot!" Leorio shook his fist in the air.

"You too, Ama?"

"I believe I already confirm that fact, Illumi-san."

Illumi mused, "Really... That's no good. Both consider Kil as a friend." Looking up, Illumi lifted a finger "Okay, I'll kill Ama and Gon."

Illumi walked over to Ama as she looked into his eyes with her own ice-blue eyes. Both equally cold and calculating.

Leorio and Kurapika started step between them but she stopped them.

The needle user tilted his head, "I've seen those eyes before…" He looks her over causing her to eye him wryly, "That man left a strong impression, one of the first to get away from me. You remind me of him. I'll kill you in his stead."

She matched his gaze evenly, "While you're stronger than me in terms of strength, I won't go down so easily. And don't you think Gon's going to be any easier."

"Hmm… I'll kill Gon first then save you for last." He walked back to Killua.

"A killer doesn't need any friends. They'll only slow you down." He continued to lecture as Killua shook in terror, "Where is he?"

Killua looked up, frozen to the spot as one of the men in suits try to stop Illumi, "P-Please wait! The match is still—" The man was cut off as pins were thrown at his face, deforming it, "Where is he?"

"The waiting… room over there..." The man fell on his knees in pain.

"Thank you."

Leorio, Ama, Hanzo and Kurapika all stepped in front of him, stopping him from preceding any closer to Gon.

"This won't do." Illumi said in a calm manner, "I need a Hunter license to do my job... But if I kill them, I'll fail, and Kil will pass automatically."

Illumi comes to a sudden realization, "Oh, darn. The same thing will happen if I kill Gon." He poked his head, "I know! I'll pass the exam before killing Gon."

Illumi turned to Netero, "If I wait until after passing the exam, I can kill everyone here and still keep my license, right?"

"Yes, according to the rules."

"Did you hear that, Kil?" Illumi turns to face Killua, "You have to beat me if you want to save Gon." Illumi walked towards Killua slowly, "Will you fight me for your friend's sake? You can't do it. Because you're more worried about whether or not you can defeat me. And you already have your answer: I'm not strong enough to beat my brother. Never fight an enemy you can't beat. I drilled that into you..." Illumi reached out to Killua with those very words, attempting to grab hold of him.

Killua's foot twitched.

"Don't move! If you move an inch, I'll assume that the fight has begun. And if our bodies make contact, that will also mean the fight has begun. There's only one way to stop me. You know what that is. But don't forget... If you don't fight me, your dear Gon will die."

"Take him out, Killua!" Leorio shouted in frustration, "We won't let him kill you or Gon! We'll stop him, whatever it takes! Let him have it!"

"I surrender. I lose..." Killua drops his head in shame at those words.

The words were hopelessly dreadful as the three looked at the albino in shock.

"Oh, that's good!" Illumi smacks his hands together in praise "Then the battle's over." He lean down and place a hand on Killua's shoulder, "I lied, Kil. I was lying about killing Gon. That was just a little test. But now I have my answer. You don't have the right to make friends. Nor do you need friends. You should just listen to Dad and me, and do your 'job' as you always have. When the time comes, I'll tell you to take the Hunter Exam. You don't need a license yet."

"Ku…!" Ama gritted her teeth in frustration, "I'll prove it to ya." She muttered with her head down.

Illumi looks at her with mild confusion.

She raised her head, her voice rang clear throughout the room, "When the time comes, I'll prove ya wrong!"

When Killua was back to the sidelines he didn't say a word. There was no reaction when Kurapika or Leorio tried to talk to him. They both gave up soon after still giving him a worried glance now and then.

There was a tug on both Kurapika's and Leorio's sleeves as they turned around only to have a phone shoved in their face.

'_Sorry guys but I have to take a quick break.'_

Leorio blinked as he continued to read the next line.

'_I used up a week's worth of breath in that little speech of mine...'_

"Hah?!" Leorio looked at Ama who merely looked back at him.

'_I must go before I faint from oxygen deprivation.' _She hobbled away, trying to catch her breath as Leorio shouted behind her.

"Oxygen deprivation?! I never knew you were so verbally weak—gah!" Another textbook was thrown at the doctor.

Closing the door behind her she sighed and slowly walked back to her room where she'll wake up in another 30 minutes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Her head was resting on her hands as her ear plugs block out the bickering in the room. She didn't even lift her head up when Gon lifted Illumi out of his seat.

_If only I'd stay I could have done something. _Ama shook her head, _No, there was nothing I could've done._

She remembered seeing the albino as she came back to see the outcome. Seeing him walked past her with blood dripping from his hand and on his emotionless face. He didn't even respond when she called out to him.

"None of that matters!" Ama jumped at Gon's outburst making the whole room silent, "It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed. If you aren't happy about passing, keep working until you're satisfied. If Killua retakes the Hunter Exam, he'll definitely pass! It's unfortunate that he failed this time, but it is what it is. What does matter..." He kept a crush grip on Illumi's arm, glaring at him, "If you've been forcing Killua to kill, like he is your own personal puppet... I'll make you pay!"

"Don't leave me out of it." The phantom interjected, but it looks like the raven paid her no mind.

"Both of you... will make me pay?" Illumi asked as his eye traveled from one kid to the other, "What, exactly, will you do?"

"I won't do anything. Only, once I rescue Killua, I'll never let you see him again!" The raven declared.

Illumi slowly reach out to Gon but he jumped back. The pin user merely stared at Gon's reaction.

Netero coughed to grabbing everyone's undivided attention, "Ahem. Is everyone finished? Gon is absolutely correct. You must decide for yourselves if you were worthy of passing. You may complain about the results all you like, but we will not be changing our minds. Killua has been disqualified. And the rest of you have passed the exam."

Netero and Mr. Bean both nodded to each other before Mr. Bean took over, "Okay, then I shall continue the orientation." He held up a Hunter's Licence "The cards I've passed out are your Hunter Licenses. This card allows you to enter 90% of the countries that limit immigration, as well as 75% of the restricted area in the world."

"Crazy..." Hanzo looked at his license in awe.

"Also, this card also provides free access to 95% of public facilities, and a line of credit that rivals large corporations. If you sell the card, you'll have enough money to last seven lifetimes. And if you keep it, you'll still be living in comfort. So take extra care that your license isn't lost or stolen. You won't receive a replacement. According to our estimates, one in five Hunters loses their card within a year of receiving it. As a Hunter, your first challenge is to protect your card. The rest is up to you. Rise above challenges, believe in your own strength, and fulfill your dreams."

"Then," Netero decided to finish the speech, "We now declare the nine members here to be new Hunters!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Illumi-san."

The aforementioned person turned to see the phantom from before. Whether or not it surprised him that he didn't sense her presence, it didn't show, "Yes?"

"Before you said something about me resembling someone." Ama said, "Can you tell me who was it?"

Illumi tilted his head in a careless manner, "Ah yes, that man. He interfered with my assassination and took that kid away before I could finish him off." He peered at Ama and reach out to her, "I really want to kill him."

Ama jumped away before the hand can touch her, "Thank you for the information. However, I don't plan on dying till I can prove you wrong." She pointed a finger at Illumi, "Bro-con." She switched to Hisoka, "Pedo." Then she turned around and ran off, "See you."

Illumi blinked, pointing to himself while Hisoka snickered in the background, "Bro-con?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Gon-kun."

"Satotz-san!" Gon runs up to him with a huge smile on his face.

"Gon-kun, you forgot this." Satotz handed a surprised Gon his orientation book.

"Oh, right..." Gon took the book and grinned, "Thanks!"

"And do you have a moment?" Gon looks at the others, wanting to know if it's ok.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby." Kurapika smiled and Leorio waved Gon goodbye.

Once both Gon and Satotz was seated, the first examiner spoke, "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I happen to specialize in the discovery, restoration and preservation of ancient ruins. When I first began, I was only focused on the glory derived from new discoveries. But after watching a certain Hunter at work, I came to feel ashamed." He turned his head away, "That Hunter would discover ruins and his own money to completely restore them. He would take steps to preserve the ruins for future generation, thus ensuring that ordinary people would have a chance to see them.

I was more impressed by his dedication to his job than the beauty of the ruins." Satotz admitted, "The work he did to preserved those ruins has been documented in manuals used around the world. And that Hunter, Gon-kun…" Satotz paused briefly before continuing, "Was Ging Freecss, the man you were asking about."

Gon glowed with happiness when his father's name was mention.

"I wished to meet him, so I did some investigation. However, quite frankly, he's both an enigma. I wasn't able to learn anything about him…"

"Really?" The raven piped, "Figures."

"My goal is to be a Hunter like him. My dream is to thank him in person one day."

Gon smiled and nodded, "Uh-huh."

Satotz stood up, "That's all I have to say. Sorry for interrupting you."

Gon got up as well and turned to face the examiner, "It's okay. Thanks for everything, Satotz-san. Bye!"

"Oh, wait Gon-kun."

Gon stopped in his tracks and blinked, "Hmm?"

"Gon." Ama appeared behind the said raven, "Hello, Satotz-san."

"Ah, Ama!" Gon turned back to Satotz, "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, nevermind…" He said after a moment, "Take care of yourselves."

The raven grinned, "Yeah. You, too. Bye!"

Ama lingered a bit and looked past him, "I hope you like the food, Mechi-san." And with that she left.

"She resembles him way too much." Mechi said coming up behind the first examiner.

Satotz cocked a brow, "Who?"

"Just an acquaintance in the past." Mechi huffed, "I'll say she's more polite than that ungrateful bastard!"

"But Mechi, didn't you have a crush on him?" Buraha questioned the turquoise haired examiner.

Her face turned into a nice shade of red, "W-w-w-what?! M-m-me?! L-liking that ungrateful bastard?! AS IF!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Off in the distance two male sneezed, "Achoo!"

"…Ging."

"What?"

"If I catch your cold, I'll skin you alive and then kill you."

"That's harsh! That's the first thing you say to your best friend in the morning?!"

"I'm begging you, don't come near me. I really don't want to catch your idiocy."

"Why you…! Come here and I'll show you some idiocy, you ungrateful bas—Gah! God damn it! Stop throwing those ANNOYING BOOKS AT ME! GAH!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So you're not coming with us, Ama?" Gon asked.

Ama shook her head and smiled apologetically, "I wished I could but I have to get home and help," _Kill. _"Master. Tell Killua I said 'Hi', alright?"

"Sure will, Ama." Leorio grinned.

"See you soon, Ama." Kurapika said.

The phantom nodded with a hint of a smile, "Yeah. See you."

She climbed onto the train and sat down just as it started moving. It'll take about a day and a half till she reaches home.

Let's hope the house is still intact by the time she gets there.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

She lingered by the doorstep of a perfectly intact temple. A perfectly intact temple with a perfectly sparkly door and a perfectly clean aura. Totally—

"Suspicious." Ama eyed the house with heavy skepticism. She lingered a bit longer before unlocking the door and putting a hand on the handle, "N... nothing's going to jump out at me right? The house should be in top condition…"

She wasn't convincing herself one bit, though. Slowly, the door slid open just an inch and she peeked, still cynical. Seeing nothing out of order she slid open the door and step through, locking the door behind her.

"Master?" Ama looked around.

Hallway's clean, check.

Rooms' clean, check.

Bathrooms' clean, check.

Ama sighed in relief, "I guess Master could do the job right once in a while." A small smile appeared on her lips, "Master must be out so I guess I'll make him his favorite food for dinner." The moment she stepped into the kitchen she dropped like a rock.

Yes, the whole house was clean, but the kitchen was another story. Dirty dishes were stacked high in the sink. The countertops itself looked like something exploded. And SOMETHING was moving on the floor.

.

.

.

_Huh? Moving?_

As Ama peered closer the front door opened.

"Ah~! That was some nice booze! Eh? Shoes… W-wait—"

"Mas-ter."

Zen quickly hid something behind his back in a futile attempt, "W-why, you're back early!"

Spotting the magazine in his hand, a burning aura surrounded Ama, "Master, ya… irresponsible, idiotic, single, old man." She rubbed her temples, "I can't believe…" She point at the kitchen, "What the heck is this?!"

"Dishes?"

"Why I ought to—!" Ama froze as something rested on her foot.

Zen froze as well. But not for the creature on his apprentice foot, no, but how she will react to the creature on her foot.

Ama slowly and dreadfully glanced down.

There on her foot was a wolf spider.

"Sp-sp-spi…"

The older man tried to reason with her, "A-ama? Calm do—"

A blood-curling scream was heard miles away.

Gon raise his head in confusion.

"What is it, Gon?" Kurapika asked.

"I thought I heard someone screaming…"

"You must be imaging things." Kurapika chuckled, "Go back to sleep, Gon, we got a long day tomorrow."

"Okay!"


	11. Ratings of Heaven's Arena: Two Stars

Memories to Come

**(A/n: I'm back with a new chapter! Anyway, someone pointed out that in the first chapter I mixed up tenses and the reason for that is because I was trying out the present tense first. But I realized soon after that it didn't work well with me so I went back with the past tense and it looks like I forgot to go back and fix the first part. Whoops.**

**I didn't realize chapter 10 was funny. But I love that that you guys thought so.**

**Edit: I changed Ama's name when she signed up for the Heaven's Arena because I forgot that she tends to fake her name a lot. Sorry for any inconvenience.)**

**Alright, sorry for the wait. **

_**The show is starting.**_

* * *

**+|Chapter 11: Ratings of Heaven's Arena: Two Stars|+**

"So cold… Brr! IT'S FREEZING!" Zen was wrapped in four blankets while Ama was casually dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. He glared accusingly at her, "Why is it so cold!?"

She glared back, "Maybe, if you would have kept the house clean _including _the kitchen, no bugs could have gotten inside the house! _Like the one yes-ter-day."_

"Phsss! It's just a spider, get over it."

"It's not _just a spider!"_ Ama shrieked, "Don't ya see their little beady eyes that stares into yer soul saying 'You look delicious'!? Or the way their legs move as they skitter across the room like a mad scientist spinning in a chair? ("What does that have to do with anything?") Or the fact that spider webs make ya think that there's a spider on ya? ("Isn't hair the same way?") Or when they're in the house and ya _can't _find them!?"

"It's just a spider." Zen was utterly confused why she was so worked up. Then it clicked, "Ama, when was the last time you fully went all out."

"Hah?" Ama rubbed her head in irritation, "About three days before you _kicked_ me out of the house. Why? What of it?"

Zen sweat dropped at his blunder, "So that means you went about half a month without…" He sighed and stood up, "Let's have a dual. Bring your sword."

Sighing, she followed. As they entered the training room, they both took their place on the opposite side of the room.

"Alright, so for the first part it will be only weapons and hand to hand training. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master." Ama pulled her sword back while her other hand was outstretched before her. For a minute no one moved. Suddenly, she darted forward, knowing full well that they could stand there all day and her master still wouldn't moved. How does she know? Well, they had a lovey staring contest for a day.

He ducked under the swipe and strikes his palm against her chest, forcing her to crash into wall. She quickly recovered and jumped aiming a roundhouse kick at him in which he stopped. Her sword soon followed. He ducked, swiped her foot from under her and chopped her from behind. Planting her hands to the ground, she twisted her body and kicked him off the ground. Before he could recover, she darted forward, bringing her sword down to finish the dual.

Zen quickly whipped out a scarf and stopped the sword from cutting his head open.

Ama frowned, "You're not being fair, Master. Using shu to block my attack."

"I think I have a reason to since you were trying to split my head in half!" He eyed at the sword, only inches away from his face. Geez, this is making him cross-eyed.

"It was my intention." They both jumped away. Focusing her nen in her free hand, she made a sword out of ice, "Since Master is using nen, I will also use nen, on a minimum of course."

"Cheeky brat."

"I beg to differ."

They exchanged furious blows, faster than the normal eyes can see. Suddenly, Ama found herself paralyzed. She sucked her teeth in displeasure.

"Tch, you win again, Master."

"If you would have pay attention to first few blows you could've kept yourself from being paralyzed." Zen pressed a few points on her neck and back before she could stretch her muscles.

"I'll get myself clean up." Ama shook her head like a dog and proceeded to step out of the room, but stopped, "Oh, and about those magazines…"

Zen paled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You monster…!" Zen wept as his beloved magazines was used as fuel for the fire.

"Pathetic Master." Ama grumbled as she ripped a couple more.

"I should've kept you paralyzed." He sulked.

"And I would've murdered you." She set a bowl down in front of him, "Here's your breakfast."

Zen glared at the food, "You expect me to eat food made by the death of my beloved magazines?"

"You're not going to eat it?" But it was more of a statement as she reach over and grabbed the bowl but he quick snatched it out of her hands.

"I never said that."

Ama sighed in slight irritation. Maybe it was better to go with Gon and the others. At least it didn't give her a huge migraine as this pathetic excuse of a master. She munched on her food as she burned the rest of the magazines in a pot, covering it with a lid.

"So, how was the Hunter Exam?" Zen asked before stuffing his face in.

Ama held a pair of chopsticks in her mouth before pulling it away, "So-so, I guess."

"Hm."

She sighed, "I made some friends."

"That's nice."

"Un. Leorio Paladiknight, 19, I think, but he looks much older. He is aiming to be a doctor. Kurapika, 16, is going to get revenge for his clan."

"Revenge does nothing. It's a foolish thing to do. The boy is too young." He frowned as he ate some pickled cabbaged, "I don't like him."

"You don't like anyone who aims for pointless things." She stood and pulled out some pastries and set them aside to cool, "Killua Zoldyck, 12, ran away from home because he wants nothing to do with his fate as the heir."

"A Zoldyck, huh…" Zen mused, "Nasty little pests they are. It's not good to get involved with one but this kid seems okay. Ran away from home… Reminds me of a certain kid from seven years ago."

"Last but not least, Gon Freecss, 12—"

Zen spat out his drink and sputter, "C-can you repeat that?"

"Gon Freecss." Ama tilted her head, slightly puzzled.

"Freecss…" He shook his head, "Ahem, continue."

"Gon Freecss, 12, searching for his father because he wants to know what was so important that causes his father to choose his profession over him."

"Why do you sound like a computer giving me information?" He shook his head, amused.

"Is there something wrong with way I give information?" She tilted her head once again.

"Very." Zen shivered, "You sound just like a robot!"

"They're good people…" She sipped her tea.

"Hn." Zen picked his teeth with a toothpick, "Well, you better get going."

She set down her cup, "Where am I off to next?"

"Heaven's Arena. Just to train there for a bit and from then on, where you go is your choice."

Ama frowned, "You're not making any easier."

"Blame your blasted ghost of a father." Zen grumbled.

"How troublesome." She sighed, "You said 'them.'"

"Huh?"

"When you told me to go find my father, you said 'them.'" She gathered the empty plate and began to wash them.

"I meant to say, 'he' as in your father. You've realized that he most likely is dead, right?"

"He's not dead."

"Oi, oi, we're not discussing about this matter again." Zen grumbled, "From what you told me, he disappeared over seven years ago. So it's most likely that he's dead. You have to give up."

"He's not dead." She insisted.

"… If that's what you think, then go ahead." Zen opened up the newspaper and pretended to read, "But finding your father is first priority."

"…" The clanging of dishes against dishes was only heard, as the atmosphere became tenser, "Is there a reason?" She asked after a couple of minutes.

"You'll know everything."

"How vague…" She dried off her hands and turned around to face him, "And what if I don't want to know?"

"You don't have a choice." Zen stood up and walked out of the kitchen, "It's for your own good." _And for everyone…_

Ama rubbed her head in irritation and walked to her room to prepare her things. Man, she hates traveling.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What a hassle…" She muttered for the nth time as she filled out the forms.

"Phantom-sama, you're #913. They'll call your number on the first floor of the arena, so make sure you remember it. Then please go ahead!" The lady piped.

Ama gave her a small bow and went on her way.

_It's really noisy… _She looked around the huge room and sat down waiting to be called on, _I hate this._

「#789 and #913 to ring C, please!」

The tall man momentary got over his shock at her weak presence before grinned down at her. He has black hair that sticks up almost like a mohawk but it curves upward in a weird way. He had the type of smile that looks displeasing in every angle.

"Woah! She appeared out of nowhere!"

"You're going to die, kid!" One of the audiences shouted.

"What can a little girl do? Hah!"

"Be gentle on her! Girls are fragile!" A man laughed.

"Go home and play house! This ain't a place for kids little you!"

"I'm going to kill you." #789 declared, Ama said nothing but merely stared with her default expression.

A referee stood between the two, stating the rules to them, "On the first floor, we appraise each participant's level. You are allowed three minutes to demonstrate your powers. Then... begin!"

He slowly advanced to her, punching his palm to look threatening, "I'm going to beat you into a pulp and then I'm going to throw you—"

A foot interrupted his monologue and he flew out of the ring and crashed into the wall, promptly knocked out.

The phantom landed softly on her feet, "You talk too much."

Silence overtook the audiences before murmurs erupted between groups.

"K.O man."

"Just who is she?"

"I didn't even see her!"

The referee quickly got over his surprise and called out to her, "#913."

"Yes?"

"Go up to the 100th floor."

"No need, I'll take the 50th floor." Ama said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

A piece of paper came out of the machine, he ripped it off and gave it to her.

She thanked him and went her way.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ama drank her fanta that she brought from the money she got as she stepped outside for some air. Inside was huge, noisy, crowded and she didn't like it one bit. Out of the corner of her eye she caught something very amusing.

"Is this far! And I'm being generous." A boy tapped the ground with a stick.

The other boy fumed.

While walking back to the second boy, the second boy pointed to the ground where a line and faces were drawn, "Then where are you?"

"Me?" The first boy looked at the floor and picked a place a little closer to a bald face, "Well, probably around here." A wide smirk lit up on his face.

"Oh, Hanzo is stronger?"

The boy fumed at the other boy's words "What is it?"

"How about Ama?"

He blinked, "What about her?"

"How strong do you think she is?"

"Hmm…" He picked a spot next to him, "About right here."

"Is that so? But I think I'm stronger than you in terms of ability." A finger pointed above Hanzo, "About right here. And I'm being modest."

Killua nodded, "Oh, I see." He erased the previous face and drew another one above Hanzo.

.

.

.

Killua and Gon froze and looked to the side at the expressionless, weak presence, cerulean-haired girl. Then back to the drawing and back at her.

"UWAAA!"

She looked at them questionably as they scrambled backwards in fright.

"A-Ama!" Gon's expression was a mix between startle and happiness.

"Don't sneak up on us like that!" Killua punched her head, "You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"So, I see you guys are fine." She looked them over, "And it's seem you guys went through a lot."

"Yeah, we did!" Gon grinned and told her of their adventures to Kukuroo Mountain and their promised meeting with Kurapika and Leorio in Yorknew City.

"Oh, I see." She nodded, "September 1st. We have quite some time before we go. So, what are you guys going to do?"

Killua answered for the two, "We're going to Heaven's Arena to train and earn money!"

"What a coincidence, I just went there."

"What is it like?" Gon asked.

"Too noisy. Too crowded. Lots of sweaty men. Lots of manly looking women. Two stars." She answered vaguely.

The two boys sweat dropped.

A moment later Gon stared at the building in awe.

"It's big, huh?" Ama walked through the doors, "Sorry, but I have to go. I only requested a twenty minute break anyway."

"Hey, Ama!" The ex-assassin called out to her, "What floor are you on?"

She blinked before letting out a tiny smirk, "The 70th floor. Hurry up and catch up to me. If you can that is." And with the elevator doors closed behind her, leaving behind one determined boy and one fuming boy.

"Gon…" Killua had a burning flame in his eyes, "We're going to reach the top!"

"Yes!" Gon agreed, _That was my goal from the beginning, but… _He shrugged and grinned. He's going to get stronger and at least managed to land a punch on Hisoka. Soon a fire burned in Gon's eyes as well.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A lone figure stood by the phone, twirling the cord on his finger as he waited for the other end to pick up. He was just about to hang up when, finally, the other line picked up.

"_What do you want?" _A young and silvery voice asked with a hint of irritation.

"Rude!" Zen yelled into the phone, offended, "Did I ruined your beauty sleep or something?"

"_Get to the point."_

He sighed, "She's going to search for her father."

"_It's too soon, just what were you thinking?" _The voice now sounded like it was angry. But with him it was kind of hard to tell.

"No, it's not. When do you think you're going to tell her? In nine years? On your deathbed? Never? Face it, kid, you have to tell her soon." He ignored the fact that the owner of the voice was only a few years younger than him. Who cares anyway!

There was a stretch of silence before the voice spoke again in it's usual monotone voice, _"I know. I'll tell her when she finds me. I was planning to, just not this soon."_

Zen grumbled under his breath before replying, "She's not going to give up on the boy, either."

"_It's because you kept insisting that he's dead."_

"Because it's true. He's a lost cause."

"_Don't speak as if he's dead because he's not. You haven't even met him."_

He chuckled, "Like father, like daughter. The both of you."

"_Shut up." _The voice groaned, probably from the lack of sleep, _"Do we really need to talk about this when I just woke up?"_

"Nope." The line was cut after that. Zen glared at the phone, "That little…!" Setting the phone down, he walked to his room, shaking his head, "Like father, like daughter."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Somewhere far from where Zen was, was an attractive man who seems to be in his mid-twenties. But in reality, he was thirty-two years old.

He stuffed his head back on his pillow and flipped his phone closed. He pulled the blankets closer encasing himself into a cocoon once again as he tried to go back to sleep but failed. Damn the old geezer. He, too, ignored the fact that Zen was only a couple of years older than him. Does it matter? No. His cerulean hair stood up in all sorts of direction and his icy blue eyes fluttered open as he sighed. It never crease to amaze him how wild his bedhead is, even though he hardly moved in his sleep.

Multiple memories flickered past his eyes as he sat up and looked at the time. 12:00, noon… Great… He glanced over at the sleeping pig on the floor with irritation.

Climbing out of bed, he intentionally stepped on the man's face as he walked past, waking up the unfortunate man up.

"Ga-mmph!"

"Wake up, Ging."

The spikey-haired raven sat up with a footprint on the side of his face, "Y-you…! A nice shake would've woken me up, thank you very much."

But as usual, the latter ignored him.

* * *

**+|Omake(s)|+**

**-Frustration-**

"It's just a spider." Zen was utterly confused why she was so worked up. Then it clicked, "Ama," He said somberly.

"What?" Came a growl.

"Are you…" He paused as his air of seriousness became stronger. Ama tensed as he opened his mouth expecting some bad news, "Are you sexually frustrated?"

.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Ama's brain . exe has momentarily stopped working.

"It's fine if you're sexually frustrated! It's all part of the wonderful meaning of life! I mean you could—"

A dark aura that pierced through the air, "Masssterrr." Smoke wavered out of the demon's mouth. The temperature drop way below zero, "I'm going to butcher ya."

"E-eh?! W-wait, we can find ways to get rid of your frustration!"

"I'M NOT SEXULLY FRUTRATED, YA DUMBASS!"

**-One Way to Kill a Spider-**

Question: Ama, how do you kill a spider?

Ama: Oh, that's easy. *Pulls a tank out of nowhere*

**-Fail-**

Climbing out of bed, he intentionally brought his foot down to step on the man's face as he walked past, but unfortunately Ging rolled over in his sleep the last second. Miss stepping, he slipped and hit the back of his head on the bed frame. A string of curses flew out of his mouth as he rolled on the floor.

That was a fail.

Ging wore a troll mask and rose a 'v' for victory.

* * *

**(A/n: Sorry. No, I'm not truly sorry because if I was, I wouldn't have done this. Pfft…! I really couldn't help it! xDDD Oh, did you get my reference: "Mad scientist spinning in a chair?" **

**Milkshakes to you.)**


	12. You Gotta Ask to Know

**(A/n: I'm so happy I manage to finish this! Anyway, I'm done here so no questions and enjoy! **

**Oh and some reviews would be wonderful. (I know I'm going too fast in the storyline here but I want to get to the Yorknew City ((Phantom Troupe)) Arc, since it's my favorite.)**

* * *

**+|Chapter 12: You Gotta Ask to Know|+**

_150 wins… and how many more to go? _The phantom sighed as she cursed her master. It was win after win after win, and neither of them lasted a mere five seconds. Normally, she wasn't the type to complain, since she respected people's efforts. But after a few hours of constant winning anyone would have complained!

Now… where are Gon and Killua?

Speaking of the devil.

As she turn the corner she spot them coming out of the elevator with another, _Kid? _Puzzled, she walked closer and was able to pick up snippets of their conversation.

"Still, you're that strong with no training? I'm kind of shocked..." The embarrass boy dropped his head only to lift it back up and clenched his fists in determination, "I still have so far to go!"

Claps echoed loudly behind Ama, "Zushi. You did well." Killua, Gon and Ama turned to the figure.

"Master!"

A man with beady brown eyes behind large round glasses and black hair walked up to them, "You adhered to my teachings."

"Osu! I am honored! Master, your shirt is untucked again."

Zushi's master hurriedly fixed his shirt, "Ah... Oh, sorry about that... Who are they?"

"Oh, they are Killua-san and Gon-san."

"And Ama."

The trio jumped a couple of foot in the air while the master flinched at the phantom's 'sudden' appearance.

"A-Ama!" Killua had enough with these heart attacks, "Didn't I tell to stop doing that?! You could really kill somebody someday!"

Gon quickly got over his initial shock and beamed, "Ama! What floor are you on?"

"150, I guess."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wing." Wing greeted after he got over his surprise.

Gon and Killua mimicked Zushi's actions, "Osu!" While Ama bowed a bit because hell knows she won't attract attention to herself.

"I didn't expect to meet other children. Why are you here?"

"Uh..." Killua hesitated, "Well, we want to become stronger. But—"

"We're also broke, so we're making money simultaneously. Killua's a veteran here." Gon stated calmly. He blinked and turned to Ama, "Oh? What about you?"

A dark aura suddenly covered the phantom as she recalled the reason for her being here, "My master dumped me here."

"Eh...?" Gon and Killua both sweat dropped at the accusation.

Wing spoke up, drawing the kids' attention once again, "If you're up here, you must be fairly skilled, but you should pay strict attention to your opponent's body, as well as your own."

"Osu!" Killua and Gon said in unison.

Ama glanced up at the clock, "Whelp, it looks like my times up." She looked down and gave them a wave, "See you when you reach the 200th floor. Nice meeting you, Zushi, Wing-san."

"Good luck, Ama!" Gon shouted.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At times like this, she's glad to have her sword by her side. It brings her comfort in a way no one can. It sets a fire in her veins, ready to be used and ready to fight.

She dodged the gigantic hand as it left a dent in the ground. Propelling herself forward, she pulled out her sword and lunged at her opponent. However, another gigantic hand raised up to swat her away. She only had time to raise her arms to protect her side before she slammed into a wall.

"Clean hit and Knockdown!" The referee shouted.

"Is this the end for Phantom?!" Cacco questioned, "Sadaso seems to have the upper hand here, 4-0!"

Sadaso cackled, "How do you like that, little girl!"

Rubbles shifted and fell as Ama sat up, wiping the dust off her cheek.

The man's cackles haven't died, "I'll destroy you with this next one!" He launched his invisible arm at her.

"Phantom isn't moving! Is this over for her?!"

She didn't flinch when the hand halted in centimeters from her face.

"What?!" Sadaso struggled against the invisible bonds that held him in place, "What did you do?!"

Ama sighed and used her sword to pull herself up. Looking him over, she nodded at her handiwork.

Sadaso looked closely at himself, eyes widening in shock. Ice was wrapped over his legs as it kept a firm grip on the ground. His nen arm was turned into ice itself. No wait, it was encased in ice as well.

"Like what you see?" Ama asked, sweeping her sword in front of her, "I do." Thrusting her sword forward, she pierced the arm all the way through as the ice beneath his feet melted away. The ice raised her up higher, allowing her to stab his shoulder and slamming him against the wall. Not giving him the chance to recover, she wrapped her arms around his waist and bended backwards, smashing his head against the floor, knocking him out cold.

She brushed herself off and looked down at the unconscious man, "My sword isn't just for show, ya know." She huffed.

"Knockout! Phantom is the winner!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Well, I guess I should wait until Gon and Killua reach the 200__th__ floor before I do anything… Speaking of which, we still got some time till we head to Yorknew City, right? _Ama tilted her head with a frown, _Just how would we get there? I don't know if Gon still refuses to use his Hunter's License. That stubborn knucklehead. _She mentally scoffed as the doors opened.

Just as she stepped out of the elevator, she felt an ominous aura weighting down on her as the hairs on her neck stood up.

Shrouding herself in _Ten,_ she stretched her _En _outwards, _Three? One's sitting and two's—wait hold on… Aren't they…! _She slid to a stop and eyes widening at the two idiots that are trying to walk through the malicious aura created by none other then Hisoka.

"You fools!" She stood in front of them and just barely managed to wrap Killua and Gon in her _Ten. _

"Ama!" Killua and Gon halted in surprised. Also to their astonishment, the oppressive aura around them disappeared.

"Just what are ya doing?! Don't ya know that if ya go any further ya idiots could die?!" She turned around and glared at the magician, "Hisoka-san…"

The aforementioned man grinned, still keeping up his nen, "Didn't I say to drop the formalities? It's a pleasure to see you again, little phantom~"

"I wouldn't say the same for me, though." Ama frowned, "It's not pleasant to see someone trying to kill my friends."

"Nonsense, Phantom! Those two just aren't ready, yet. You, on the other hand," He licked his lips, "Are _delicious~"_

Goosebumps crept up her arms like a wildfire. The words 'pedo' rang in her head like an alarm. The sudden creepiness made her concentration slip, taking the other two by surprise as his _Nen_ hit them head on.

_Shit!_

They managed to stand in place, bracing against the _Nen._ Gon started to walk forward with foolish determination.

"Gon! Stop!" Ama tried to stretch her _Ten _out to them again but her attention was averted when she quickly sliced through a barrel of cards, before they impaled her.

Gon, stubborn as he always is, continue to struggle through the _Nen._

"Don't be reckless!" A familiar voice shouted behind them.

Hisoka's nen disappeared as he narrowed his eyes. Ama relaxed her stance. The cards fluttered uselessly to the ground as Wing showed himself.

"Wing-san!" The raven said in surprise.

There's seems to be a lot of surprises today.

"You two have no defense against his _Nen."_

"_Nen_...?" Gon asked.

It looks like these two know nothing of that topic, as she suspected.

"Right now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard, wondering why it is cold." He said, his expression was serious, "If you continue to strain your body, you may die."

"This is _Nen?!"_ Killua exclaimed, jabbing his thumb at Hisoka, "He can stop us from moving forward though willpower? Don't lie!"

Ama blinked in confusion. Willpower? Just what is did he thought _Nen _was?

"Yes, I was lying." Wing nodded with a smile, "Though technically, I wasn't lying completely. I will teach you the truth about Nen. So retreat for now."

"Hey, receptionist lady." Gon called to the woman around the corner.

"Oh, yes?"

"What happens if we don't register for a fight today?"

"Gon-sama, you would have to start again, from the first floor. However, Killua-sama refused to register once before. So if he fails to register again, his commitment will be questioned, and he will be banned from participating." She explained.

Killua turned to the teacher with a glare, "Hey, Wing-san, if we back down now, will we be able to return here by midnight?"

Hisoka lowered his head to hide a grin.

Wing looked momentary surprised before smiling, "That depends on you."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Simply put, this is Nen." The vase was now leaking through the holes where the flowers impaled it, _"Nen_ refers to the ability to manipulate your aura, also known as life energy. Every person possesses a small amount of life energy. But in most cases, it's simply discharged. The ability to build up a shroud of life energy is known as _Ten._ You can make your body harder, and considerably slow the effects of aging. Then comes _Zetsu._ As you may guess, this nullifies your aura." Wing wrote on a board ever now and then as Gon and Killua drink in every word.

Ama helped herself to cookies and milk as she waited.

"And on rare occasions," Ama could feel everyone's gaze on her. She lifted her head to meet with Wing's stare, "Someone that protects you must know _Nen."_

She downed her glass before she spoke, "That requires a good amount of concentration and practice. Master is much more better at it than I am."

Killua gaped at her, "You knew?! And you never told us?"

She tilted her head and blinked, "You never asked."

"You must use _Ten_ for defense. Block the other person's aura with your own." Wing rested his hand on the wall, "Otherwise..." He focused for moment and suddenly the wall was compressed inwards.

Gon and Killua stared at him in shock.

Wing turned around with a stern expression, "Your body will be crushed."

"Nen is a power that dwells within every person. However, at present, only a few are capable of using that power. Thus, they are treated as geniuses, leaders, psychics, mystics, or superhumans."

"A power that dwells within everyone..." Gon repeated firmly.

"Yes." Wing nodded, "And there are two means by which to awaken this power. The deliberate way and the aggressive way. Zushi underwent the deliberate method." He held out a hand to the said boy, "Zushi was a quick learner, and he trained hard. So he was able to master _Ten_ in a very short time. In about six months." He turned to Ama, "I suppose you also took the deliberate way as well, Ama-chan?"

Ama nodded, "Mastering _Ten _took me half a month and learning how to spread it out took my two months. So in total, it was about two and a half months."

"That's too long..." Killua panicked, "We need to learn _Ten,_ and pass Hisoka's _Nen_ barrier before midnight!"

"Then you'll have to try the aggressive method." Wing stated calmly.

"Will it be fast enough?"

"That will depend on you. Can you learn to hold your aura within your body, before time runs out?" He raised a hand as he continued to speak, "That is the key. I will now direct my aura toward you. This is known as _Hatsu,_ which I demonstrated earlier." He lowered his hand, "Naturally, I will restrain myself, since my objective is not to destroy your bodies. However, this way is still perilous. In other words, I will attempt to shock you into awakening." Wing narrowed his eyes, "I will give your sleeping body a jolt, so you can learn _Ten_ more easily. I say your body sleeps because your body's openings, or micropyles, are closed, meaning your aura flow is stunted. Therefore, I will send my aura into your bodies, to open your micropyles. Under normal circumstances, you would spend a long time meditating and discovering your own auras, while slowly opening those apertures. Even Zushi, a natural talent, required three months. However, you two could do it in a week, or even sooner. Which is why I find it unfortunate that we have such little time to work with."

"How long did it take you?" Gon turned to the aforementioned girl.

Ama tilted her head up before replying, "Within a day, I think."

"Only a day?!" Zushi exclaimed, awed.

"I don't really get it..." Killua put his arms behind his head, "But quick and dirty is always better."

"This is a shady, highly frowned upon method." Wing frowned, "You will be ignoring the correct procedure. You could even die, if the person using this method were weak or evil."

"But you aren't weak, and you aren't evil." Gon argued. He paused, "Right?"

Wing sighed as he placed his hand behind his head.

"That's why I want to know..." Killua started, "Why would you suddenly decide to teach us the true four major principles?"

"Because I did not want to squander this opportunity. If you were to challenge the 200s, with none of this knowledge you would suffer greatly. Up there, everyone knows how to manipulate _Nen._ And they have a special greeting for any newcomer ignorant of _Nen,_ a _Nen _attack. In other words, they do what I am about to, but without restraint." Wing narrowed his eyes "They don't care, even if people die... Only those who survive are allowed to pass. They are the chosen. However, they pay a steep price. That's why I wanted you to be prepared. Now, despite my attempts to scare you, I have confidence that this will awaken your power! You have the potential. As well as the ability. Put your belongings down, take off your shirt, and turn your backs towards me."

They both did so and once they were ready, Wing held his arms out to the boy's back, focusing his aura into his hands. Ama turned back to the cookies, confident that everything would go well without fail.

"I'll begin."

Ama could feel the pressure against her back as the other two screamed in surprise.

"Every micropyle on your bodies has opened. That is your aura, or life energy. You can see it now, because the micropyles in your eyes were also opened."

"It's like smoke." Gon commented, "Like steam, rising from the spout of a kettle."

"It's rushing out from every part of my body. It won't stop gushing out. Isn't that dangerous?" Gon and Killua looked at each other slightly concern.

_I wonder if this is handmade… _Ama fleetingly thought, _I should ask for the recipe._

"You must concentrate on keeping your aura within your body. Close your eyes! Use any stance that helps you focus. Then visualize your aura flowing like blood through your body." Gon and Killua closed their eyes as they stood tall and firm. Wing continued, "From the top of your head, to your right shoulder. To your hand, before passing through your legs, to the left side. And now visualize that flow beginning to ebb and hovering around your body."

Soon the aura was contained around them. Zushi and Wing stared at the two concentrating boys in surprise.

Ama hid a smile, _I knew they could do it. A natural stance is the most effective way to master _Ten. _But being able to learn it so fast could be dangerous. _She turned around, "Hey Zushi, where's the milk?"

"I'll get it for you!" He said as if it was his duty.

She shook her head, "No need, I can get it."

"Then it's right over there, in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hisoka boringly threw another card at the wall as another minute passed. He was just started to lose hope but then his head perked up and smiled at the three figures at the end of the hall. His smile widen as he unleashed a barrel of malicious aura at the three. But they were undeterred as they calmly walked through his aura until they stopped in front of him.

Hisoka's smile widened even more, "Welcome to the 200s. It appears that I needn't bother with the traditional greeting. I can guess why you've come to Heavens Arena. You intended to train before challenging me..."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to find you here. That saves me time." Gon said.

Hisoka chuckled, "You should avoid being overconfident in your ability to use _Ten._ There is much more to learn about _Nen."_ He held his index fingers up and a pink spade appeared between the two digits, "To be honest, at present, I feel no urge to fight you." The spade turned into a skull and the magician smiled darkly as he got up, "However... If you manage to win a single match in the 200s, I shall accept your challenge. As for you," He turned to the phantom with a brighter grin, licking his lips, "I would accept your challenge any time~"

Ama managed to suppressed a shudder, "I think I'll pass, Hisoka-san."

Hisoka chuckled and walked off with a wave, "Didn't I say to drop the formalities, little phantom~?"

Killua shuddered as he made a face, "Creep."

Ama sighed and turned halfway, "Well, I'm in room 2200 if you need me."

Killua grinned, "I hope you prepared to lose."

"Heh." She mildly smirked, "Is that a challenge?" She walked ahead of them lightly punching their shoulders as she walked past, "Don't be too cocky, newbies."

Killua fumed, "What was that?!"

"We are new at this." Gon pointed out.

He huffed and walked away as well, "Let's go."

"Yeah." Gon nodded as he followed the albino.


End file.
